Green Eyes
by TheAlphieParadox
Summary: HIATUS After being sent back to the Dursleys for the summer after his sixth year, Harry is annoyed. But things take a turn for the better when he discovers an old trunk his mother left before going into hiding. Revelations and romance abounds. HPGW
1. Prologue

**Green Eyes**

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: **This is a slight AU fic.** The only thing different about it is **Sirius didn't die** in fifth year. The fight still happened, but **Neville died** instead. Also, I have my own sixth year events, because **this is the summer after sixth year.**

Prologue

A small boy sat up and looked through the bars that surrounded him. His messy black hair stood up in all directions as he blinked sleepily displaying his vivid green eyes, framed by thick black lashes. A woman walked over to the crib and lifted him out. 

"Oooh, are you awake now? Come on baby, lets get you something to eat," she said spinning him around. "Do you want Cheerio's'?"

"Cheeri!" exclaimed the baby grabbing a lock of her flaming red hair. 

The woman laughed and disentangled her hair from the baby's fist. "Now, now," she admonished, "don't pull mummy's hair."

"Mummy, Mummy!!"

The two continued down the stairs, and turned into the kitchen. The woman had just put the child into a highchair and turned around to get the Cheerio's when a man entered the kitchen. 

"DADDY!!" 

The woman turned around to see who had entered. 

"No, sweetie, not daddy, Padfoot," sighed the redhead, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Padfoot."

"Daddy!" came a stubborn cry.

The man laughed, picked the child up and began tossing him into the air. 

"How are things, Flower?" 

"Just fine," snapped the redhead, rescuing her baby from his grasp. "Is there something you needed?"

"You mean I need a reason to see my favourite godson?" he demanded, faking a hurt look. She just glared.

The baby seemed to notice. 

"Mummy! No be mad," he begged. 

"Yeah, mummy! Don't be mad," said the man. "I just dropped by to tell you that Prongs isn't coming back tonight. He said it'll be at least a week."

"Oh," she sighed, her spirits sagging. The baby planted a kiss on her cheek in an attempt to cheer her up. She smiled briefly and went back to getting the Cheerio's, her son in her arms this time. 

The man looked around awkwardly. 

"Uh…I'll be at Moony's if you need me." He barely waited for a nod and Disapparated out of the kitchen. 

The woman sunk down into a chair. "Oh Bambi," she muttered. "No wonder you keep calling Padfoot Daddy. He's here more often than your father."

The baby, noticing her mood, stayed quiet. 

"Oh, well. We have each other, don't we," she said, trying to be cheerful. It seemed the baby agreed with this because he clapped his hands and giggled. 

"Oh, Harry," she whispered kissing the top of his head. "I'll always love you…"

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Umm…please be kind, this is my first fic. Please review. This WILL become longer, most likely just the summer, but may extend into 7th year. No, this is not a Baby!Harry fic, this is just the prologue. Next chapter he will be at the end of 6th year. 


	2. A Day with the Dursleys

Chapter 1 - A Day with the Dursley's  
  
Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter awoke on the morning of the second day of his summer holiday and groaned. He had been having a wonderful dream and didn't want to return to his reality. He remembered Sirius had been in it, as well as his mother. Harry smiled when he thought of his mothers words. 'I'll always love you'.  
  
His smile faded when he looked around his room. It was bare, containing only a bed, a broken desk, and his trunk. His trunk didn't look too big, but appearances can be deceiving. This was because Harry was no ordinary boy. He was a wizard, just having finished his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry sighed as he thought over the past year. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had begun to date leaving him feeling like a third wheel and with a lot of free time on his hands. He had used this time to study. Yes, Harry had started to take his studies very seriously this past year. Especially Defence Against the Dark Arts. He learned everything necessary for his classes and then some. Even Potions. He smirked when he thought of that. Ol' Snape hadn't been expecting him back that year. Hell, to be perfectly honest, HE hadn't expected to be back. But he had received an 'O' on his OWL, and needed Potions for to become an Auror, so he took it. Even Snape couldn't find anything wrong with his potions this year.  
  
His other classes, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts faired just as well. He had also opted to take an additional class, Healing, offered only at the NEWT level. While not doing course work, Harry had studied anything and everything in the Hogwarts library. Also, after some lessons from Dumbledore, Harry had mastered Occlumency. He needed to know many things if he was going to defeat Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort had kidnapped Ginny Weasley. She and Harry had become quite good friends after her blushing and stammering stage had passed. Thankfully, she had been rescued, with no deaths. But it had resulted in another confrontation with Voldemort. He often wondered how many more of these he could survive. His thoughts drifted to Neville and Cedric. They had both died because of him.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, and glanced at the clock. 5:17. He sighed and got out of bed. There were nearly two hours left before his aunt Petunia would force him to go cook breakfast. It appeared that the fear from the threat of the Order members, which had made his previous summer bearable, was gone. Picking up a Potions book and some parchment, he sat down at his desk. He might as well do something useful with the time only time he had to himself during the day.  
  
'Explain the use of various healing potions.' Harry laughed quietly. There were over 1000 potions used for healing. This was going to be one long essay. He decided to categorize the potions instead of writing about each one. Snape probably wouldn't like it, but it didn't matter. Snape wasn't marking the NEWTs. As long as Harry knew what he was talking about, it would be okay.  
  
All too soon, Harry heard his aunt's voice. "Up! Get UP boy!" He rolled his eyes and stood up. It was probably best not to annoy them just yet. He did need to live here for the summer. Dumbledore still didn't think it was wise for him to know anything. 'Blood lying bastard' he thought. Dumbledore had promised not to leave him out of things that concerned him.  
  
"What are you doing in there? Vernon and Dudders need their breakfast!" Harry was willing to bet that neither his Uncle Vernon, nor his cousin Dudley were awake yet. He opened the door and went to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
After a quick shower and pulling on Dudley's old oversized clothes, he went into the kitchen. To his surprise, his aunt had already started cooking breakfast.  
  
"Here!" she snapped when she saw Harry. "Finish the bacon, eggs and sausages." She went to go cut the bread. 'Ah, so we're having a full English breakfast.' Well it made sense, since this was Dudley's first day home.  
  
Harry had just finished making the breakfast and was about the turn off the stove, as he heard an elephant coming down the stairs. He smirked as Dudley waddled into the kitchen. As Petunia fussed over her son, Harry allowed his thoughts to wonder. He also managed to sneak a few pieces of bacon while their backs were turned. He knew he wouldn't get anything more than a slice of bread. Vernon came into the kitchen and the family sat down to breakfast. Harry quickly sat down too, hoping for some food before Dudley got to it. His aunt glared, but tossed a slice of bread at him. He ate it hurriedly and went up to his room.  
  
As he opened his door, Harry noticed a lump of feathers on his desk. Upon closer examination, it seemed to be the Weasley family owl, Errol. Errol had collapsed on his desk, worn out from the journey. Harry smiled. Ginny had remembered that his relatives didn't feed him and had sent pies and other food for him. He relieved the owl of the parcel, gave him some water and left him to rest.  
  
Harry then turned his attention to the other owl. It was his own owl, Hedwig, whom he had sent off yesterday with a note for Dumbledore. The snowy owl had returned with an answer. Harry took the letter and started to read. He had asked if he could get someone to teach him Apparition, since his 17th birthday was approaching. He hated to ask Dumbledore to teach him anything, but in this case, it couldn't be avoided. Apparition could be very dangerous and Harry didn't want to end up splinched. However, Dumbledore said that he would send someone after Harry's 17th birthday had passed. Damn. That meant he was stuck here until after his birthday.  
  
After hiding the food under the floorboards, Harry sat down and tried to concentrate on his Potions essay. Again, he was interrupted by his aunt demanding that he come out and do his chores. When he stepped out of his room, he thrust a sheet of paper under his nose. Glancing it over, he noticed it was a list of chores. He groaned. It would take at least a week to finish all this. Probably more, if he didn't work all waking hours. He noticed the last thing on the list was 'Clean out the Attic'. The ATTIC? No one had been in there for years! That alone would take a few days. He looked at his aunt.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, boy! These are your chores for the next week. If I think you aren't working, you're not getting food. Got that?"  
  
'Well at least she isn't being totally unreasonable,' he thought wryly. The put the list in his pocket and brushed past his aunt to go start his chores. Petunia looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it and closed her mouth. She pursed her lips and walked off in the opposite direction. Harry smiled in amusement and went downstairs.  
  
Harry had decided to start on his outdoor chores before the sun became too hot. Finishing weeding the flowerbed, he went back inside, deciding to come out again after the sun had gone down.  
  
Around eight o'clock, Harry retreated to his room refusing to do any more chores. He wasn't terribly hungry, seeing as his relatives had given him meals today. Small, but it was food nonetheless.  
  
Pushing his potions essay aside, Harry pulled out a book on advanced duelling. He had become quite an adapt dueller over the past year, but still hoped to get better. He read until he was exhausted, and finally collapsed into his bed, sometime after midnight.  
  
A/N: Okay, heres the first chapter. I know nothing much happened, but I wanted to establish Harry's personality and mental stability. heh. He's still upset over people dying but has decided to throw himself into his studies instead of being depressed. He's also pretty pissed off at Dumbledore, but there are some reasons for that. One of which being that he won't tell Harry anything. Review please!! It'll make me very happy! 


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 2 - Nightmares  
  
The next few days were pretty much the same at No. 4 Privet Drive. Harry rarely did anything other than chores or sleeping. Petunia had been allowing him to eat his meals, so the food under the floorboards was still untouched. Near the end of his first week back, he had a nightmare.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and knew immediately he wasn't in the Dursley's house. Looking around he saw that he was in some cottage a young man and woman were playing with a baby. He winced knowing what as coming. Sure enough, a few moments later there was an explosion in another room of the cottage. The baby looked up and started to whimper. A cold high-pitched laugh was heard from the same direction as the explosion. Neither the man nor the woman looked too surprised by this. They did however look terrified. Harry saw the woman snatch the baby up and both the adults stood up. As this woman turned in his direction, Harry gasped. He had seen her before! She was a member of the Order. The man snapped in to action.  
  
"Liz! Take Dylan and go! I'll hold him off. Use the Portkey!"  
  
"NO! I'm not going to leave you!" cried the woman, Liz.  
  
"You have to!" snapped the man. "What about Dylan? Please go. I love you."  
  
With tears running down her cheek, Liz turned to go. Harry was struck by the similarities between this and the day his parents were killed. He didn't have much time to debate about this however, because his scar exploded with pain as Voldemort stepped into the room. He waved his wand and the woman stood frozen in place, her eyes darting around fearfully.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth. We meet again. Perhaps you will reconsider my offer? No? Well we'll see." He then turned is wand on the man. "Crucio!" Harry felt like he was being torn apart. The pain was nearly unbearable. Voldemort finally lifted the curse and turned to the woman. "Well?" It looked like he had released her, because she shook her head. "Very well"  
  
He turned back to the man. "Crucio!" Harry desperately wished he could wake up. He had never felt this much pain before. That meant Voldemort was stronger now. He lifted the curse again, and turned back to the woman. The man lying on the floor rasped out "Lizzie.Don't join him.I'll be okay.Anything is better than joining him." Voldemort looked furious. "Avada Kadavra!" As Harry crossed the room to stand next to Liz, he noticed that the man looked almost happy. He supposed death was better than being used to force his wife to join Voldemort.  
  
As Voldemort turned back to the woman, Dylan opened his eyes and looked at Harry. He was struck by how much they reminded him of his own eyes, except for the fact that they were blue.  
  
"Crucio!" The curse hit the woman and she fell to the ground. The baby rolled away from her grasp. The creature then turned his wand on the baby. "Crucio!" The baby let out a scream that tore at Harry's heart. Even through the curse, he reached out and grabbed the baby's hand. The pain in his body intensified ten-fold, but surprisingly the baby stopped screaming. When Voldemort lifted the curse, Harry noticed that Dylan was staring at him, and holding his hand. This baby could see and touch him. He had no time to wonder about this, because Voldemort started the curse again. This was 100 times worse than it had ever been, but the baby didn't appear to feel any pain. The woman seemed to take heart in this, and again refused to join him. Harry could tell her heart was breaking and was quite proud of her to still refuse.  
  
Voldemort was furious that the baby had stopped screaming and the pain increased. Finally, he grew tired of the baby and cast the Killing curse. Harry cradled the small body in his arms as he watched helplessly while Voldemort tortured the woman. He held her under the curse for about 10 minutes. Finally, it was too much for her and she died. Harry felt himself leaving the dream at the same instant the life left that young woman's body.  
  
Harry bolted upright, his piercing green eyes clouded with pain. His body trembled slightly, but not nearly to the extent that one would associate with the Cruciatus Curse. The truth was, The-Boy-Who-Lived was no stranger to pain. While he had been studying Occlumency, his connection to Voldemort had grown, and he had frequent nightmares and visions. When he had finally mastered it, he was able to block out visions Voldemort was deliberately sending to him. However, he still saw most of his 'true' visions, as he had dubbed them. That meant that he usually saw whenever Voldemort personally tortured someone.  
  
His body stiffened as when he thought about Occlumency. Apparently, wonderful Dumbledore had been reluctant to give up the ability to read Harry's mind, so had only taught him how to block visions from entering his mind. This had done nothing to stop people from reading his thoughts. Fortunately, Harry had figured this out in time, and with Ginny's help, he had erected a strong shield around his mind. While doing this, he had also learned how to discover when someone was attempting to read his mind and project false images. He also mastered Legilimency.  
  
Dumbledore, however, did not know any of this, and Harry planned to keep it that way. Although his stay at Privet Drive was probably because Dumbledore thought Voldemort would be able to read Harry's mind and discover the Order's plans. But the old man had manipulated Harry enough. This time, it was HIS turn.  
  
He briefly wondered if Dumbledore forced him to stay at Privet Drive so that when he returned to the Wizarding World he would accept anything with no questions. Perhaps he thought that leaving Harry starved for love would make him desperate enough not to realize he was a pawn in Dumbledore's game.  
  
But it didn't matter right now. Dumbledore had no idea what Harry had learned the previous year. Harry had a lot of power, and only needed to know how to use it. It had taken a lot of work, but the end result had been worth it. Wandless Magic. Moreover, Harry's spells with a wand were much more powerful than most Wizards. He had also finally managed to become an Animagus. He actually had two forms. A blue and silver phoenix as well as a black fox. Both forms had a thin lightening bolt scar, although neither was clearly visible.  
  
After much deliberation, he had told Ginny, and she eventually became a red fox. He had wanted to tell Ron and Hermione, but did not feel like facing their anger. Hermione would be furious he had tried something so dangerous and illegal, and Ron would be furious he hadn't been told earlier. Not to mention dragging his sister into it. No, it would be easier if they didn't know.  
  
All that he really needed to learn now was Apparition. He had some books, but didn't want to try for fear of getting splinched, or the Ministry detecting his magic. This year, even more so than any other, he was REALLY looking forward to his birthday. Realizing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night, Harry rolled over grabbed a book from his trunk and started to read.  
  
*********************************************************** A/N: Okay, there it is. Chapter 2. Lots of explanations again, and I'm sorry, but it's important to know. You also now know why Harry is pissed of at Dumbledore. He simply doesn't trust him anymore. Next chapter, he will find his mothers things. We will also most likely have a "little" scene with the Dursley's.  
  
Also, I'm glad you like it Ms.Marvel. Thank you!  
  
Review people! Please? 


	4. Findings

Chapter 3 - Findings  
  
As the first rays of light peeked through the window, Harry got up and went to shower. After getting dressed, he sat down to read while waiting for Petunia to come and wake him up. He figured that the sooner he got downstairs the more food he was likely to get.  
  
After making breakfast, Harry went outside to finish the outdoor chores before starting on the attic. The garden was also a good place for him to work off his nervous energy. That dream still unnerved him. Voldemort didn't know he was there, that much was obvious. But how had he managed to channel the pain away from the baby? And how had the baby seen him? No one had ever seen him before.  
  
'That baby,' he thought 'Dylan, there was something special about him.' It hurt to know he was dead. He felt tears come to his eyes, but he shook them away firmly. He couldn't cry. Tears were just a weakness. What was it about this particular baby? He never usually felt this bad. All of the deaths upset him but not to this extent.  
  
Turning around to reach for the flowers, he noticed a group of girls standing behind him giggling. Well, all except for one. A girl with violet hair and eyes stood apart from the group. When she noticed his gaze, she smiled brightly. Harry smiled back making the girls swoon and giggle again. Suddenly Harry chuckled. Violet eyes? It had to be Tonks. He winked at her.  
  
His attention turned back to the other girls. They were still watching him. He wondered why they were staring at him. At Hogwarts, he always assumed girls were after him for being the Boy-Who-Lived. But these girls didn't know that.  
  
What Harry hadn't realized but most girls had, was that he had turned into quite the looker. Although not extremely tall, at just 5'9", he had changed from the scrawny boy that had stepped onto the train in first year. His face had matured making his eyes more prominent. His body had also developed a nice muscle tone, and his behind wasn't too bad either. All in all, Harry was hot. However, Harry, being completely oblivious, hadn't noticed.  
  
In the afternoon, the sun got hotter, and Harry thought about taking off his shirt. He decided against it, just in case it set off another round of giggles. They seemed to be strolling past the house every hour or so.  
  
Around 3 o'clock, Harry went inside to see if Petunia would allow him to eat. Entering the kitchen, he saw her starting on dinner. He wondered why she hadn't made him cook, but pushed the thought aside and moved towards the fridge.  
  
"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Harry spun around and saw his aunt shaking a spatula at him. He suppressed a smile.  
  
"Uh.getting something to eat?"  
  
"Eat!?" she screeched. "You ate enough for days at breakfast. You ate more than everyone else combined!"  
  
Harry thought this was quite funny. Dudley ate more than an elephant and she was accusing him of eating more than that?  
  
"And anyway," she continued, "you haven't been working to deserve to eat. Just lying around in the garden."  
  
"No I wasn't! Go check for yourself!"  
  
"No! Get upstairs and do some work!"  
  
Right. So it seemed that he wasn't getting lunch today. As he trudged up to the attic, he wondered what he had done to anger his aunt.  
  
Upon reaching the attic, Harry groaned in frustration. There was a layer of dust on everything about 2 inches thick! And if that wasn't enough, there were boxes everywhere. For an obsessively neat house, they sure had a messy attic.  
  
He sighed, and started to work. His main priority was to remove the dust before it choked him. Or before those dust bunnies decided to eat him. They were certainly large enough. Once he was reasonable satisfied he wouldn't be suffocated, Harry sat down on one of the boxes. If Aunt Petunia wasn't giving him food, then he bloody well wasn't going to work. He continued to grumble silently about his sorry excuse for a family, but then started to wonder why he had actually worked that hard to finish the chores they set for him. Harry supposed it was to get his mind off what happened last term, and off Ginny. He had been furious, yet terrified, when he found out Voldemort had kidnapped her. He had also realized he had a slight crush on her. To bad it had taken a near death experience for him to figure it out.  
  
Harry looked down at the box he was sitting on and noticed that there was something written on it. Lily Evans - Gryffindor House. He gasped in shock. He was sitting on his mother's old Hogwarts trunk. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was time for supper. They were probably all downstairs already, so he could sneak the trunk into his room and go downstairs. Yes, that was what he'd do.  
  
However, things don't always go to plan. He stepped onto the ladder to get out of the attic, and noticed his uncle walking by.  
  
"Boy! What do you think you're doing up there?"  
  
"Cleaning, Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Right. Well you better do a good job of it then!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and his uncle went downstairs. Making sure no one else was coming, Harry picked up the trunk. It was surprisingly light, he thought. Probably a feather-light charm. He carried it into his room stashing it behind his own trunk. None of his relatives ever came in here. They were too scared of what they may find.  
  
Going downstairs, into the kitchen, Harry found all his relatives sitting around the table eating. He hadn't expected them to wait for him, so he just sat down. He reached for a spoon and was surprised when his aunt knocked his hand away. He hadn't thought they would stop him from eating two meals in a row. They were still terrified of the Order.  
  
"You've eaten enough, Boy!" snapped Vernon, before turning back to his own dinner.  
  
"But I haven't eaten anything!" protested Harry.  
  
"Yes, you have! You've been eating all week. Don't lie to me boy!"  
  
"Eating is one of those things you have to do every day, Uncle."  
  
Vernon's face turned purple with rage. "Don't take that tone with me BOY! We were kind enough to take you in, feed and clothe you, and raise you practically as one of our own, and THIS is how you repay us?!?!"  
  
Harry started to get mad. 'As one of their own?' He had to be joking!  
  
"You put me in a cubbard, barely fed me, and only gave me Dudley's old clothes - which may I remind you, are 5 sizes too big. I hardly call that raising me as one of your own," said Harry coldly.  
  
"How DARE you speak to me like that! You ungrateful brat! Good for nothing whelp, just like your parents. Go to your room and STAY THERE! I don't want to see your face around here!"  
  
"Gladly!" snapped Harry, breezing out of the room.  
  
He went to his room fuming. Why the hell were they mad at him? He couldn't think of anything he had done recently. And WHY did Vernon keep bringing his parents into the conversation. He never even knew them.  
  
Harry sat down and picked up a book in an attempt to calm himself down. He chuckled. He was turning into Hermione, constantly reading like this. This book was about Phoenixes and their magical properties. He was a Phoenix, so he thought it might be important to read about them. Only when he had crawled into bed and nearly drifted off, did he remember the trunk belonging to Lily Evans.  
  
********************************************* A/N: That was a difficult chapter to write. I'm not sure why, the words just didn't work. Anyway, I'd appreciate any comments you may have because I'm not quite sure what's wrong with it.  
  
And to LL, yes, the baby died. I really wanted to keep it alive, but then that'd be too much like Harry. The reason that Harry could take the pain from the baby (and not the killing curse), was because whenever Voldemort uses Cruciatus Curse, Harry felt it. When he uses Avada Kadavra he doesn't. I may however, do another story where the baby stayed alive and Harry goes to rescue it. They he gets a child to raise. I'll start it as soon as I get a little further into this one. 


	5. Metamorphmagi

Chapter 4 - Metamorphmagi  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke with stabbing hunger pains and a blinding headache. He slid out of bed, and walked unsteadily to the door. Over the last few years, he had become used to eating every day, so not eating for 24 hours really took a toll on his body. He reached for the door, before remembering the events of last night. Vernon yelling at him, and worse, his confinement to his room. He had probably been locked in. Sure enough, when he tried the door, it wouldn't budge.  
  
Harry muttered miserably, and went to the floorboards where he had stashed all his food. Thank Merlin for Ginny. He bit into a meat pie and sighed happily. It was still warm. There must be some charms on it to keep it fresh over a week later.  
  
Finishing up the pie, Harry put the rest of the food back. Not knowing how long it would be until his aunt brought some food or let him out of his room, he thought it was best to stretch out the amount of food he had. He flopped back onto his bed, stared at the ceiling, and allowed his thoughts to wonder freely. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, it was 11 o'clock.  
  
Harry sat up, went to the window and stared outside. He had just wondered where the Order member watching him was when he heard a pop behind him. Hand reaching for his wand, he whirled around.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry!"  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the woman's hair turned form bright orange, to a shocking purple.  
  
"Nice boxers."  
  
Glancing down Harry realized he hadn't got dressed yet. Blushing a shade of red that could rival the Weasley's hair, he reached for some clothes.  
  
"Hi Tonks," he mumbled.  
  
"Aww, don't get dressed on my account! I wouldn't want to stop you from sitting around in you boxers all day!"  
  
Harry's face because redder. Tonks laughed and sat down comfortably on Harry's bed.  
  
"I heard you got locked in your room, so I thought you could use someone to talk to. Technically I'm not supposed to be here, but how better to protect you than when I'm sitting right next to you?"  
  
Finally fully clothed, Harry smiled. "Thanks. Err.I'd offer you a drink, but well, I don't have any."  
  
"OH! Right," Tonks said, "that reminds me. Here. Food and some pumpkin juice. Charmed, so it won't spoil. Dumbledore thinks your aunt and uncle will take care of you and feed you properly, but I'm not convinced."  
  
"Thanks!" said Harry ecstatically. "Ginny sent me some food, but I wasn't sure how long it would last."  
  
"Ginny eh? I heard you and Miss Weasley were getting pretty close last year." Tonks teased. "Does Harry have a girlfriend?"  
  
"NO!" said Harry quickly. "We're just friends. Ron and Hermione are always together, so I end up hanging out with Ginny. She's a really good friend though. But not a girlfriend. Just a friend. That's a girl."  
  
"You're rambling Harry. Admit it, you do like her."  
  
"Maybe just a little," he mumbled blushing. He didn't know what it was about her, but Tonks was really quite easy to talk to. He would never have admitted to liking Ginny that quickly if it had been Ron or Hermione.  
  
"OH! I knew it!" she cried. "Aww, our little Harry's all grown up!"  
  
"I'm not little," he protested.  
  
"Sure Kid," she grinned, ruffling his hair. "Anyway, I think she likes you too," she whispered conspiringly. Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He found he didn't mind so much when Tonks called him Kid. But if anyone else did, they had better watch out.  
  
"Alright, Nym," he said smirking, "so how bout you? Any guys in your life? Besides me of course."  
  
Tonks stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't protest the name. "Well, I've been seeing this one guy for about 2 months. He's an Auror."  
  
"Ooh!" teased Harry, his eyes twinkling. "Is it serious?"  
  
"Er.yes.sort of. We've been pretty close."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and Tonks blushed. "Um.Right," she stuttered. "So how have you been? Nightmares or anything, Kid?"  
  
Harry frowned. He didn't like talking about his nightmares to anyone. His frown softened when he saw how worried Tonks looked. It was nice to have someone care about him.  
  
When he didn't say anything, Tonks continued, "I know you still have them. I saw you thrashing around a few nights ago. Dumbledore doesn't know though. He thinks they all stopped after you started learning Occlumency. If you want to talk about it, I won't tell him unless you want to."  
  
He glanced up and nodded. Staring into her eyes, he realized she was telling the truth. He also realized that she was looking at him strangely. He blushed and looked down. "Sorry, just checking if you were lying." "Not that I don't trust you or anything," he added hastily. "But I wouldn't put anything past Dumbledore."  
  
Harry stared at his hands and began telling Tonks about his nightmare. His voice broke when he reached the part about Dylan dying, and he couldn't continue. He looked up, he eyes full of suppressed tears, and saw Tonks staring at him horrified.  
  
"You see that every night?" she asked aghast.  
  
"No," he said. "Only some nights. That was the only one since I got home." Tonks reached over and pulled him into a hug. She sat there stroking his hair, as if trying to comfort a small child.  
  
Finally, Harry decided that this had become too serious, so he sat up, brushed away his tears and made a face. Suddenly, his hair was an electric blue. Tonks stared at him and fell off the bed in shock.  
  
"You.you.your HAIR!" she squeaked from the floor. Harry started laughing. Tonks, while secretly pleased he seemed so happy, mock glared at him. "Mr. Potter! WHY is your hair blue??"  
  
"Why, Nym," he said winking, "I though you would recognize a Metamorphmagus."  
  
"You're a Metamorphmagus?" she asked still staring at his hair.  
  
"Yup!" he said proudly. "Although I'm not as good as you. I can only change my hair. You won't believe how long it took for me to control it."  
  
"How did you figure it out?" she asked amazed.  
  
"Well, you know, not cutting my hair for the last 6 years was a clue. Ginny was the one who figured it out actually."  
  
"Wow," she said reaching out to touch his hair. "Wow."  
  
"Please don't tell Dumbledore," said Harry anxiously. "I'd rather he didn't know about what I can do."  
  
"Of course," she said looking at him curiously. "I wasn't going to tell him I spoke to you today. Why don't you want Dumbledore to know though? About this, and your dreams?"  
  
So Harry explained the Occlumency to her, and his reasons for not trusting Dumbledore.  
  
"So, you do know how to block people from reading your mind? Dumbledore told to Order that you hadn't been able to learn it, so he just settled for you not getting the visions."  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, I do. It's not that difficult once you get the basics. And I still get visions. But only the ones Voldemort isn't aware he's sending me."  
  
"Wow. You're just full of surprises aren't you, Kiddo?"  
  
Harry nodded silently. He wondered why he was telling her all these things. He wasn't generally a trusting person anymore, but something about her made him want to tell her things. Besides, he had used Legilimency and found out she wasn't lying. She was starting to become the older sister he never had.  
  
The pair talked late into the afternoon. Harry was glad she had come; he needed someone to talk to. All too soon, she got up saying her shift was over, and she had to get back. Harry nodded and stood up as well.  
  
"Will you come back some time?" he asked.  
  
"Of course kiddo. Next time I get guard duty."  
  
Harry smiled. "Oh, do you know if Sirius is back at the Headquarters yet? I wanted to write to him but I wasn't sure if he was on a mission."  
  
Tonks looked at him oddly. "Yeah, he's been there since you got off school. Been talking to Ginny a lot too."  
  
"Oh," said Harry looking slightly disappointed. Why hadn't Sirius written? "Wait, the Weasley's are there?"  
  
"Yup! Been there since school finished. They were worried the Burrow would be attacked."  
  
Harry looked guilty. Because of him, the Weasley's wouldn't be able to live in their house this summer.  
  
"Don't you dare feel guilty. It's not just because of you. The Weasley's are a prominent family and have always shown their support for Dumbledore."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling slightly better, but couldn't shake off the feeling that the Weasley's were in danger because of him.  
  
"Hermione's there too. I was surprised you weren't, but I suspect that is because Dumbledore believes Voldemort can read your mind."  
  
"Oh," Harry nodded. "That's okay, this is the last summer I'll have to stay here anyway. Uh, before you go can I ask you to cast a silencing charm around my room so I don't wake the Dursley's up?"  
  
"Already done, Kid."  
  
Harry grinned. "Thanks. I'll see you later, Nymphet."  
  
"Sure thing, Kid. My next shift is in two day."  
  
"Bye" said Harry, enveloped Tonks in a hug. "Thanks for everything," he whispered.  
  
"My pleasure," Tonks whispered back. "I've enjoyed talking to you."  
  
They stepped apart and with a final wave, Tonks was gone.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on the bed. Only now did he realize that Tonks had gone an entire afternoon without tripping over anything. Although there wasn't much to trip over in his room. And they had been sitting most of the time. That probably explained it then. He got up again and sat down at his desk. He hadn't written a single letter, except for a thank you note to Ginny, all summer.  
  
Well Ron was the easiest. They hadn't had a proper conversation since he and Hermione had started dating, but they still talked sometimes.  
  
Ron,  
Hey, how are you? Busy with Hermione I bet!  
I'm alright here, the Muggles aren't too bad,  
and I've got plenty of homework to keep me  
busy. I guess I'll get it done before I'm allowed  
to go to the Order Headquarters. Hermione will  
be pleased. Say hello to the rest of your family  
for me.  
Your friend,  
Harry.  
  
Short, but it'll do. Hermione next. He wrote pretty much the same thing, making sure to emphasize that he was doing his homework. He was stuck at the Dursley's. They couldn't expect very news-y letters. Only Ginny and Sirius were left. He thought of writing to Tonks, but decided not to, since she was coming back soon. He started a letter to Sirius, leaving Ginny for last.  
  
Sirius,  
How are you? Are you staying at Headquarters?  
I'm fine, the Muggles are not too bad. Can't wait  
to come to Headquarters though. How is it,  
by the way? Get all the creatures and things out  
yet? My scar's been fine, hasn't bothered me at  
all. I guess that Occlumency worked. What's been  
going on in the Wizarding World recently? I can't  
get the Daily Prophet because too many owls would  
attract the Muggles attention. And what they print  
is all lies anyway. So, I should go now, I'm working  
on a particularly nasty potions essay. Say hello to  
Remus for me.  
--Harry.  
  
'Liar,' he thought to himself. But he didn't trust Sirius not to tell Dumbledore what he told him. He loved his godfather dearly, but sometimes, he told Dumbledore a little too much. Now Ginny. He was quite worried about her, after the kidnapping.  
  
Dear Angel,  
How are you? If you ever need anyone to talk  
to, I'm here you know. I'm okay here, the  
Muggles aren't too bad. Annoying, but you  
can't expect too much. I can't wait to go to  
the Headquarters and see you again. How's  
Ron treating you? He's not being too much  
of a Git, is he?  
Don't tell anyone, but Tonks came and visited  
me, while she was on Guard Duty. She's great.  
If you don't want to talk to me, you could talk to  
her, I'm sure she would listen. Anyway, it's getting  
late, so I'm going to go. Write back, so I don't  
die of boredom here!  
Keep smiling Gin,  
Love,  
Harry.  
  
He tied all the letters to Hedwig, who hooted at him and took off towards Grimmuald Place. Finally, he turned to the trunk he had found yesterday. He walked over and touched it. It felt like it recognized him, and swung open. He peered inside wondering what his mother stored in the Dursley's attic.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N: I really liked writing this chapter. I love Tonks. This isn't going to be Harry/Tonks though. She's more of a big sister to him. She's not telling Dumbledore because she understands why Harry's mad, so she's not going to tell him unless Harry is in danger or something. Also, do you think Harry's acting OOC?  
  
Wow, I'm getting reviews! Thank you people!!  
  
athenakitty - James is an Unspeakable, so he goes away a LOT. Sirius is an Auror, so he's usually home. Harry's gotten used to Sirius so he calls him Daddy. They (James and Sirius) look pretty similar to a baby I'd imagine.  
  
Fiery Pheonix - Sorry, but all my chapters have been pretty short so far. I'm working on making them longer. Thanks though! And yes, I agree. Harry would be such a hottie if he got some clothes that fit.  
  
Ms.Marvel - Yes, the baby died =( But like I said, I may do a spin-off kind of thing where it lives. I've got some ideas for it. 


	6. Reactions and the Trunk

Chapter 5 - Reactions and the Trunk  
  
**At Grummauld Place**  
  
Hedwig swooped out of the sky and in to Grummauld Place through an open window. Spying Ginny sitting in chair on the other side of the room, she flew over, and held out her leg.  
  
Ginny glanced up and saw the snowy owl perched on the arm of her chair.  
"Hello Hedwig," she said. "Are these letters from Harry?" Hedwig hooted. Ginny untied the letters and stroked the owl's head. "Thanks girl. Is Harry okay?" Hedwig rubbed Ginny's arm with her head reassuringly, and with a final hoot flew off back to Privet Drive.  
  
Ginny looked at the four letters in her hand. One each for Ron, Hermione, Sirius and herself. She looked up and yelled "RON! HERMIONE! SIRIUS! HARRY'S SENT LETTERS!" A few seconds later, the rather guilty looking Sirius Black tore into the room.  
  
"Oh, crap, I forgot to write to him," he said taking his letter. A few moments later a rather dishevelled Ron entered the room. Hermione, looking equally messy, a faint blush staining her cheeks at Ginny's amused glance, followed him closely. Ginny nodded at the table and went back to reading her own letter.  
  
**Ginny's POV **  
'Dear Angel.'  
  
Trust Harry to remember. She had dumped one of her boyfriends, and in an attempt to win her back, he had called her an angel. When she had later laughingly told Harry of this, he had immediately started calling her Angel. Not that she really minded, but she never told him that.  
  
'How are you? If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here you know.'  
  
She sighed. He knew she wasn't alright, and she just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Still, he made a point of telling here he'd always be there, but without pressuring her like everyone else was. It was sweet, but she didn't know if she could ever tell him what had happened when she had been captured.  
  
'I'm okay here, the Muggles aren't too bad. Annoying, but you can't expect too much. I can't wait to go to the Headquarters and see you again.'  
  
She laughed quietly. It was quite doubtful that the Dursleys weren't treating him too badly, but she knew he wouldn't tell anyone even if they were. She reread the last sentence. He couldn't wait to see her again? No, he probably meant you in the plural sense. Ron, Hermione and Sirius where here too. So was Remus. He had probably said the same thing to all of them.  
  
'How's Ron treating you? He's not being too much of a Git, is he? Don't tell anyone, but Tonks came and visited me, while she was on Guard Duty. She's great. If you don't want to talk to me, you could talk to her, I'm sure she would listen.'  
  
Tonks? Harry and Tonks talked? She didn't know they were even friends. She felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but pushed it away. Harry was a big boy, and could talk to whom ever he wanted to. Nevertheless, talking to Tonks didn't seem like a bad idea. She was certainly nice enough, and if Harry thought she was trustworthy, she probably was. Maybe next time Tonks wasn't rushing out to get to work, she would talk to her.  
  
She finished reading the rest of the letter. Of course she would write back. LOVE Harry? LOVE? What could he mean by that? She wished she could see Hermione's letter to see what he signed it as. Smiling, she tucked the letter into her pocket and went back to her book.  
  
**Sirius' POV**  
  
Sirius,  
How are you? Are you staying at Headquarters?  
I'm fine, the Muggles are not too bad. Can't wait  
to come to Headquarters though. How is it,  
by the way? Get all the creatures and things out  
yet? My scar's been fine, hasn't bothered me at  
all. I guess that Occlumency worked. What's been  
going on in the Wizarding World recently? I can't  
get the Daily Prophet because too many owls would  
attract the Muggles attention. And what they print  
is all lies anyway. So, I should go now, I'm working  
on a particularly nasty potions essay. Say hello to  
Remus for me.  
--Harry.  
  
Sirius was slightly disappointed by the letter. It barely said anything. He knew he should have written to Harry at least once during the week he'd been back, but had never gotten around to it. He was glad that the Occlumency had worked. Dumbledore had seemed doubtful about it, but it appeared that Harry had mastered it.  
  
Sirius doubted Dumbledore was going to allow Harry to come to the Order Headquarters at all this year. He wasn't sure why, but suspected it had something to do with Occlumency. Still, but was probably better not to tell him. He sat down at a desk, pulled out some parchment and began writing a letter to Harry.  
  
**Ron and Hermione's POV**  
  
"Now where were we?" murmured Ron, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Wait Ron!" snapped Hermione. "I want to know how Harry is."  
  
Ron ripped open the letter. "Uh.Harry fine. Doing lots of homework." He tried to kiss Hermione again.  
  
"RON!" she exclaimed. "Let me read my letter!"  
  
Ron pulled away for a minute and then said, "See. He's fine."  
  
"Well I suppose he is," she said, finishing the letter. "He would tell us if something were wrong wouldn't he?"  
  
"Of course he would. He's fine." This time he succeeded in catching her lips.  
  
"Yes, I suppose he would," she mumbled, allowing herself to respond to the kiss.  
  
**At Privet Drive**  
  
Harry looked into his mother trunk and saw it was completely empty. Suddenly it flickered and became filled with things. He stared at the trunk amazed. It obviously had some very complicated charms on it. At the very top was a folded piece of aging parchment. He picked it up, and opened it.  
  
'Dear Bambi,  
If you are reading this, that means everything we feared came to pass,  
and we have died. But on a brighter note, it means that you have lived.  
This trunk has been charmed to find you just before your 17th birthday.  
Happy Birthday, Harry. You're nearly an adult. I hope you're more  
responsible than your father was at your age. But I hope you know  
both your father and I are very proud of you. It couldn't have been  
easy growing up without parents, even if you did have Sirius. I love  
  
you sweetheart. I always have and I always will. I know you'll grow  
up to be a wonderful man, just like your father did.  
  
In the trunk you will find many things. One is a magical diary I  
enchanted yesterday. If you write in it, it will reply to you. It has  
been enchanted with a lock of my hair, and drop of my blood.  
That is where it keeps it's brain, so don't worry. Also, if you put  
your hand on the back cover, it'll glow blue for a second, which shows  
that the blood used in it, is related to your own. The other things I  
will allow you to find for your self.  
I love you, my baby boy.  
-----Love, Mum  
  
P.S. Harry, it's your Dad. I've also snuck a couple bottles of Firewisky  
and some Muggle drink called Vodka. I figure you need some fun.  
Don't tell your mother. Take care.  
---Love, Dad.  
  
Harry's eyes filled with tears. These were his parents. They loved him. Of course, he knew they must have, since they had died for him, but to hear it from them was entirely different. He brushed the tears away and looked down at the trunk again.  
  
In one corner were stacks of books. He pulled a couple out. Advanced Charms and Transfiguration books. Theses went way beyond what was taught at Hogwarts. Others were training books for Aurors and even some for Unspeakables. He stared at the books. Flicking one open, he realized they had been his fathers. The final book in the pile was Curses and Counter Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies, with the Latest Revenges) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. Harry laughed. He had wanted this book since he saw it in Diagon Alley the summer before his first year.  
  
Stacking the books beside him, he looked back into the trunk. He saw a pile of moving pictures. He pulled them out and looked through them. Most were of him as a baby with various people. His father, his mother, Sirius, Remus, and some women he had never seen before. He noted with disgust that some were also of Pettigrew. One picture was of just him and his mother, both unaware that the picture had been taken. He was on the floor playing with blocks, while his mother watched him with an intense look of love on her face. The tears that had threatened to spill before now came rolling down his cheeks.  
  
After staring at the picture for a while, he wiped away his tears and put the pictures aside. He would look at the rest later. The next item he pulled out of the trunk was a cloak. However, it looked different to any robe he'd ever seen. He saw a note pinned to it.  
  
Harry,  
This is called a Trenchrobe. It belonged to your father.  
They are quite fashionable now, but you much want to  
check if they still are before you wear it. They are much  
like Muggle Trenchcoats. It should be worn over Muggle  
clothes. James looked quite handsome in it, and I'm sure  
you will too.  
---Mum.  
  
The robe was black with an emerald and gold trim. It was quite nice actually. Once he got some nice Muggle clothes, he'd have to wear it. He folded the cloak and put it beside the books.  
  
The next thing out of the trunk was a small box. He opened and looked inside. It was his mother's and father's wedding rings! Along the inside of both rings was engraved, LE + JP, in fancy lettering. The trunk was nearly empty now. All that was left was a small box, slightly larger than the rings box, and a book. He reached in and pulled them both out.  
  
There was another note taped to the box. This one told him to put his hand on the box and say 'Alesco.' When he did this, the box grew to the size of his regular school trunk, and a key appeared in his hand, along with a note.  
  
Harry,  
I see you've found the trunk. Place the key on your  
hand and say 'concipio.' The key will melt into your  
hand. As you can see, there are a number of keyholes  
on the trunk. Once the key is in your hand, one of your  
fingers will have the faint drawing of a key on it. Put  
that finger into one of the key holes and that compartment  
will open. Only you can open to trunk. To give the key  
to someone else, touch your hand with your wand and  
say 'peractio.' Don't worry, neither expanding the  
trunk, nor absorbing the key, is considered traceable  
magic. However removing the key is. I would advise  
you never to remove it. To shrink the trunk back again  
say 'resilio.' Have fun!  
---Mum  
  
Wow. It was a trunk like the one Moody had been trapped in during his fourth year. He put the key on the palm of his hand and said "Concipio." There was a brief flash of light, and a glowing key showed up on his index finger. After a minute, it faded until he could barely see it.  
  
Curiously, he looked at the keyholes. There were six of them altogether. No, wait, 7. There was an extra one tucked into the corner where no one would see it at first glance. Harry put his finger into the first keyhole. The trunk glowed slightly and opened. Looking in he saw a comfortable looking sitting room. He climbed in. Looking around, he realized that this wasn't just a sitting room. It was an entire suite! There was a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen, coming off the sitting room. Deciding to see the other compartments, he started to look for a way out. He spotted a ladder on the far wall, and used it to climb out.  
  
He closed the trunk and then checked the second keyhole. This one turned out to be a potions room. It had many cauldrons, as well as potions ingredients, and small burners to heat cauldrons over. There also appeared to be many books on Potions. Many of them seemed like they would probably be in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library. It would certainly be helpful, but Harry had never liked Potions.  
  
The third keyhole opened a Duelling Room of sorts. It was similar to the room he had used in fifth year for the DA. It had practice dummies, and many dark detectors. It also had a stack of books, no doubt about duelling or Defence Against the Dark Arts. This room would be very useful to him. Now he didn't have to sneak around and find empty classrooms or go all the way across the school to the Room of Requirement to practice.  
  
Next, he tried the fourth keyhole, which opened up into a beautiful garden. He wondered how it had been maintained all these years, but figured that it either was charmed or had house elves.  
  
Wondering what could possible come next; Harry opened the fifth compartment of the trunk. This one was a library. However, it wasn't just any library; this was easily the biggest library he had ever seen. Even bigger than Hogwarts. 'Hermione would just love this,' he thought.  
  
The sixth keyhole on the front of the trunk was the entrance to a Room of Requirement. Wow. He had his own Room of Requirement.  
  
The seventh and final keyhole opened up what looked like a black hole. Not wanting to just jump in, Harry looked around for any clue as to what it might be. Spying a piece of paper, he picked it up. Reading the paper, his eyebrows shot up in disbelief. This compartment could slow time down drastically, or speed it up. One day in the trunk could be as little as one second outside, or as much as one month. However, it warned him that he had to consent to bring anyone into it, or they may be stuck in the black hole forever.  
  
Looking around in shock, Harry closed the trunk and shrunk it again. He picked up the last item. His mother's diary. Remembering what the letter said, he put his had on the back cover. As Lily had said, it did indeed glow blue. Still, this reminded him too much of Tom Riddle's diary. With slight trepidation, Harry picked up a quill, and opened the book.  
  
****************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry about the jumping around in POV's but I wanted to show what was going on at the Headquarters. I'll try not to do it too much.  
  
athenakitty - Yes, baby Harry recognizes James. He calls them both Daddy. Yes, Harry's locked in, but his time won't be too unpleasant. Hehehe. And yes, He will get away from the Dursleys. I'm not cruel enough to leave him there the whole summer. But it won't be til after his birthday though. I want him to use magic on them.  
  
Fiery Pheonix - This one isn't as long, but it's still pretty long. Subconsciously, he does want her to know. And it was fresh in his mind since he had just admitted it to Tonks. And plus, I wanted to confuse Ginny. ::smiles::  
  
laziness - Actually I don't only write Harry/Ginny. And I couldn't care less if the ship has canon evidence or not. If you're going to criticize my fic, please do it about something that will help me improve. Such as writing style or characterization. Not my choice of ship. If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it.  
  
Ms.Marvel - Yup, I know Sirius died at the end of book 5, but I said in the first chapter that this was going to be sort of AU, in the sense that Neville died instead of Sirius. I know it wouldn't have quite the same effect since Neville was a friend not a parent figure, but Harry would still be pretty upset, because they became pretty good friends during the 5th book. Thank you! I hope you like this part too!  
  
Lilo - I'm sorry! Everyone's getting upset over the baby. I guess this means I have to write the other fic. Heh. Ron and Hermione have been spending a lot of time together. So none of them are actually trying to push the other away, but they're just growing apart a bit. Also, I needed Harry not to be seeing as much of them so he can get close to Ginny.  
  
Blimp - James called Sirius because he needed to talk to him about something else, and asked him to tell Lily in case he didn't get enough time to call her as well. But, I agree. Poor Lily. Thanks! Here's your update.  
  
Thanks to all the reviews! You're very encouraging. Here's the next part.  
  
Please review! 


	7. The Diary

Chapter 6 - The Diary  
  
Picking up a quill, Harry opened the diary.  
  
~Hello?~ he wrote.  
  
The reply came back to him in beautiful green script. ~Hello! Who is this?~  
  
Wondering if he should trust the diary, he wrote back ~Is this Lily Potter?~ This COULD be just another plot on his life, this time trying to get to him through his mother.  
  
As his words faded into the page, the reply surfaced. ~Yes, this is. Are you Harry?~  
  
~Yes...~  
  
~Harry! OH! My baby. I suppose this means your father and I have died? You've found the trunk.~  
  
~Mum! It's really you?~ He knew he probably shouldn't trust this book, but he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to be talking to his mother. Or at least a memory of her. ~Mum...What did you call me when I was a baby?~  
  
~Bambi, of course! You just remind me so much of James. Why? No one knows though. Do you still remember?~  
  
~No, well, yes. Sort of. I had a dream. I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a trick by Voldemort. I figured Death Eaters wouldn't bother to put that information into it even if they had known.~ He was relived. Whether they liked it or not, he was going to trust this book. He was quite aware if any of the Order knew, they would berate him for being so stupid, and take the book away, but he didn't care. This was his MOTHER.  
  
~Voldemort? The bastard's still around then?~ Her writing was jerky. Immediately after those words faded away, more letters took their place. ~Sorry, Harry, I shouldn't swear. I just thought he'd be gone. Dumb huh?~  
  
~Mum, I'm nearly 17. I've heard worse you know. And he was gone. For nearly 14 years. He only came back in my fourth year. Using my blood too.~  
  
~WHAT? Your blood? What are you talking about?~ The writing took almost a worried tone. Harry knew this was his mother. No one else could be that concerned.  
  
~Uh...Yeah...I wasn't the greatest night of my life.~ 'Wow,' he though sarcastically, 'I guess I've learned the fine art of understatement.' He smirked slightly, and thought, 'You know something's wrong when you're sarcastic towards your self.'  
  
~You met him? In your FOURTH year?~ Harry winced. His mother was getting slightly angry.  
  
~Well, actually I met him in first year...~ Ooh, he shouldn't have told her that. Well, it was too late now he figured.  
  
~What? Didn't you say he only came back in your fourth year?~  
  
~Yes. It's a long story.~  
  
~Tell me, young man!~  
  
So, Harry started recounting his adventures from first year. His mother stayed silent throughout. It was a lot to absorb, he though. When he finally got to the end of sixth year, he stopped.  
  
~Harry, oh Harry!~ Looking at the page, he noticed the book was slightly wet. The book was crying.  
  
~It's okay, Mum. I'm fine now.~ He tried in vain to comfort her.  
  
~But you're so young. When I was in seventh year all I had to worry about were the NEWT's. You have a Dark Lord chasing after you. I'm sorry I can't protect you.~  
  
~Mum, you DID protect me. You're what stopped him from killing me as a baby.~  
  
~I know, but I want to protect you now!~  
  
~Enough people protect me now. I do need to kill of Voldemort for them, don't I? Anyway, do you mind if I go to sleep now? It's nearly 2 AM. I'll talk to you first thing tomorrow morning.~  
  
~Of course dear! It's not healthy to stay up this late you know. You need your sleep.~  
  
~Yes, Mum~ wrote Harry amused. ~Goodnight.~  
  
~Goodnight! Sweet dreams Bambi. I love you.~  
  
~I love you too Mum.~  
  
And with this Harry closed the diary and crawled into bed. Brushing away his tears, he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Harry woke with a jolt. The memories from last night came flooding back. The trunk. The books, the pictures, the 7-key trunk. The diary. His mother. He could talk to her. Scrambling out of bed, he reached for it. Then he noticed all the other things from the trunk lying around and decided to clean it up just in case his aunt or uncle came in. He gathered everything up and dumped it back into the trunk it came in.  
  
Suddenly he had a better idea. Expanding the 7-key trunk, he dropped both his mother's trunk in and his school trunk into the Apartment compartment. He would arrange it later. Eagerly, he opened the diary and started to write.  
  
~Mum?~  
  
~Harry! Did you sleep well?~  
  
~Yes, Mum,~ scribbled Harry. It filled him with warmth to have his mother fussing over him, even only a memory of her.  
  
~So, what else is happening in your life? You know, besides fighting Dark Lords?~ 'Ah,' Harry though. 'So that was where I got my sarcastic streak.'  
  
~I'm going into seventh year, at Hogwarts obviously. My best friends are Ginny, Ron and Hermione. And Tonks, Remus and Sirius too I guess. I'm on the Quiddich team for Gryffindor. Seeker.~  
  
~Wow, Harry! Your father was on the team too. However he was a chaser. So what NEWT's are you taking? Any special girl I should know about?~ Lily was bursting with questions. She wanted to know everything about her son.  
  
~Well, I'm taking NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts, NEWT Potions, NEWT Charms, NEWT Transfiguration and Healing.~  
  
~You got into Healing? Well done! That course requires really high OWL's. I'm so proud of you Harry! But you still didn't answer my other question...~  
  
He had been hoping she'd forget about that. ~Ah...Well...No. Not really. Well, I have a crush on this one girl but I don't want to ask her out because we have a great friendship and I don't want to ruin that.~  
  
~Harry, relationships that come from friendships are often the best kind. You already know her, so there's no awkwardness. But you'll get to know her better.~  
  
~I know. I guess I just have to get the courage to ask her.~  
  
~Where's that Gryffindor courage? Or does that only apply for evil wizards out to kill you?~ The writing had a teasing look to it.  
  
~Well girls are more scary than Voldemort!~  
  
~HARRY! I'M a girl remember??~  
  
~Sorry Mum. But Dad must have felt this nervous when asking you out too.~  
  
~James?~ came the amused reply. ~No, not in the slightest. Nor Sirius. They both thought they were god's gift to women when they were younger.~  
  
~Right~ wrote Harry uneasily. He remembered the scene in Snape's pensive in fifth year. ~Well I guess I'm not like them then.~  
  
~I guess you're not. I'm quite glad to tell you the truth. James and Sirius were insufferable until their seventh year. They became better after that.~  
  
~Oh.~ Harry didn't know what to say. Luckily, at that moment Hedwig flew through the window. ~Mum, I've got to go. My owl just got back with some letters and if I don't reply quickly, they'll think something's wrong. Can't think why... I want to explore that cool trunk after so I'll be back later today. Bye!~  
  
~Sure Harry. Have fun with that! But come back before you go into the last compartment. I don't want you to get stuck in there!~  
  
~Alright Mum. Bye!~  
  
~Why would they be worried about you? Couldn't you be busy? And if they're that worried can't they floo Sirius?~  
  
'Oh shit!' thought Harry. 'I guess she doesn't know I live with the Dursley's.' He closed the diary pretended he didn't see that last sentence. He didn't feel like tell her the entire story right now. His mind was still reeling from the first hand information that his mother thought Sirius and James were prats.  
  
He got up and walked over to the window. "Hey girl. How was your flight? There's water and food in you cage if you want it."  
  
Hedwig hooted, dropped his letters and flew over to the cage. Picking up the letters, Harry noticed there were only two. One from Sirius, and one from Ginny. Picking up Ginny's he started to read.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
I'm glad your okay and the Dursley's aren't being too bad. I'm  
doing okay too. I don't really want to talk about it, but thank  
you for your suggestion about talking to Tonks, and your  
concern. It means a lot to me. And I may talk to her if I need to.  
I don't really have anyone to talk to here.  
  
I've been asking but no one will tell me when you can leave the  
Dursley's. Dumbledore just says when it's safe. Honestly. It's  
just as safe here as it is there. There's a Fidelius Charm over this  
place. And he's the bloody Secret Keeper. No Death Eater is  
going to find this place. I'm thinking of asking Tonks to take me  
when she goes to visit you next. Would you mind if I did? I've  
got no one to talk to here. Ron and Hermione are constantly snogging.  
  
Nothing much has been going on here. Well I've been listening  
in on Order meetings with Fred or George whenever they're  
home. Dumbledore doesn't know you've mastered  
Occlumency. Death Eaters have been pretty quiet. All in all,  
nothing much. Anything interesting happen to you? Oh, and  
if you wait 5 minutes after reading this, the words will disappear,  
and if you write back on this, no one but the two of us can read it.  
At the Headquarters they can't detect Underage Magic.  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
P.S - I'll keep asking about you coming here!'  
  
Harry looked up from the letter. He was glad she was feeling better. Slightly annoyed that Ron and Hermione were ignoring her he put the letter to a side to wait for the words to vanish. While waiting he opened the letter from Sirius.  
  
'Harry,  
How are you? I'm fine. Yes, I am at the Headquarters,  
but for how long, I don't know. It's been pretty quiet  
in the Wizarding World lately. Fudge is still an idiot.  
Stay at Privet Drive and don't get into trouble!  
Dumbledore will tell you when it's safe to leave.  
Try to get your homework done so you can have  
fun when you leave.  
Sirius.'  
  
The letter was so short Harry didn't know what to think. All it said was to stay out of trouble. You would think he went looking for trouble. Finally, he decided that Sirius probably had other things on his mind. After all, he couldn't be expected to think of Harry all the time.  
  
He wrote and equally brief letter to Sirius, and turned back to Ginny's letter. It was blank, so Harry wrote his reply. He told her he would be quite happy if she came to talk to him with Tonks, and told her all about the trunk he had found. He promised to show it to her when they met. Setting these letters to one side to send off when Hedwig had rested, he looked out the window.  
  
The sun was still high in the sky, indicating it was early afternoon. Checking the clock, he realized it was one o'clock. After eating a quick sandwich for lunch, he climbed into the Apartment compartment of his trunk. Looking around he decided to set it up like a proper Apartment. He could live here instead of that horrible room. Of course, he couldn't stay here all the time because Tonks wouldn't know where he was, and if by some miracle, he was allowed out, his aunt or uncle wouldn't be able to find him.  
  
First, he unpacked his mother's trunk. Setting all the books on the bookshelf in the corner of the sitting room, his mind wandered. Finally, hanging up the TrenchRobe, in the closet, and displaying the pictures around the room, all that was left from that trunk was the rings and the diary. Leaving them both in a bedside drawer, he unpacked his school trunk. Decided that he could use this trunk as his only trunk from now on, since it could be shrunk, and because it would be nice to have a proper home for once.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day completing one of his Charms assignments, occasionally stopping to talk to Lily, either to ask her for information or just to get to know her better. Finally, he fell asleep in his bed, dimly realizing that this was probably the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in.  
  
****  
  
Upon awakening the next morning, Harry leapt out of bed. Tonks and Ginny were coming today! After quickly getting dressed, Harry made himself breakfast, making sure to make a little extra in case Tonks and Ginny came early. He was glad he did, because no sooner had he climbed out of the trunk, he heard a 'POP' behind him. Glad he was fully clothed this time, Harry turned around.  
  
Today, Tonks had long flaming red hair, and chocolaty brown eyes. She could easily have been mistaken for a Weasley, especially with Ginny standing beside her. Harry grinned.  
  
"Nymphet!" he cried, giving her a hug. "Glad you came." Turning to the other redhead, he said, "Hey Angel! Dumbledore let you come!" An unidentifiable emotion passed across Ginny's features before she smiled.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore doesn't really know I'm here. He wasn't around to ask."  
  
"Oh. Well thanks for coming, both of you! And I've got so much to show you!" Harry walked over to the trunk and opened the first compartment. Motioning them to come inside, he explained about finding his mother's trunk. He didn't know why, but he didn't tell either of them about the diary.  
  
After a grand tour of the Apartment, Harry led two slightly shocked girls to the sitting room. Offering them both a drink, he sat down to talk to them.  
  
"So...What do you think?"  
  
"It's amazing Harry!" exclaimed Ginny. "An entire living area in a trunk. I've heard of expansion charms but this is huge!"  
  
Tonks made a noise that seemed to indicate agreement.  
  
"There are other compartments too," said Harry. "There's a library, a garden, a duelling room, a potions laboratory, and even a Room of Requirement. I can show you them later if you want." He decided to wait to tell them about the last room. He wanted to discover how to use it first.  
  
The three of them sat around and talked about everything, and nothing. Harry noticed Ginny was strangely quiet, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, Tonks turned to him and said "Harry, does Ginny know Occlumency?"  
  
Harry nodded, slightly confused. "We both learnt it last year. I taught her everything Dumbledore taught me, and we learned it together when he didn't."  
  
"Good. Now if I tell you something I want you to promise not to repeat it, even to Ron and Hermione, and not to do ANYTHING about it, at least without first talking to me. Alright?"  
  
Both teenagers nodded quickly. "I promise" they said in unison.  
  
Tonks looked at them, and started to tell them about Voldemort. She told them about how he had been strangely quiet, which had worried the order. In fact, the only attack had been on a family in the order. Here, she looked at Harry, who refused to meet her eyes. The attack was still fresh in his mind.  
  
She told them about the Order's activities. She also told them that Dumbledore didn't think Harry should be told anything since he hadn't been able to learn how to block Voldemort from accessing his mind. Finally she stopped.  
  
Harry stared at her open-mouthed. "You're going to catch flies," she teased.  
"Why did you tell us? I though Order Members were supposed to keep this a secret from us?" asked Harry.  
  
"We are. However, I don't think we should. You are both involved in this war whether you like it or not. I believe you when you say you can block Voldemort, and that was Dumbledore's main argument for keeping out away from this. And you both trusted me with your secrets, so I trust you. I know you both are aware what foolish and badly planned actions can cause, and that you won't do anything without first talking to me or another Order member."  
  
Ginny regained her powers of speech. "Thank you for tell us, Tonks. It's been driving me crazy not knowing anything, and not having anyone to talk to. Thanks."  
  
They talked for the rest of the evening about lighter subjects, strengthening the bond between them. Harry showed them the other compartments, and eventually they left. He flopped down on his bed feeling happy yet disappointed at the same time.  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay. New semester just started in school and I've been pretty busy.  
  
athenakitty - Sirius feels guilty about not writing to Harry. The trunk isn't refillable, it just had a charm on it to recognize Harry so that no one else could open it. Therefore everything was invisible until the trunk determined it was Harry opening it. About Harry getting new powers, he probably won't. I don't want him to be all powerful, and he's already quite powerful. Wandless magic and everything. He already knows about Ron and Hermione. They were together during his sixth year at school.  
  
dolphingirl79 - Ooh! Someone new is reading my story! YAY! I think Harry and Ginny make a good couple too. They understand what the other is going through.  
  
Ms.Marvel - Thank you, thank you. ::smiles::  
  
Silvercrystal77 - The diary's going to have more importance in the next chapter. I just wanted to introduce it here. Thank you!  
  
Lilo - Yeah I think the trunk is pretty cool too. Too bad we don't live in that world. ::sigh:: 


	8. Revelations

Chapter 7 – Revelations  
  
The next few weeks passed mainly without incident. Tonks visited regularly, giving him information. However, when Mrs.Weasley found out about Ginny's visit, she put her foot down and said it was much too dangerous. Harry had been in stitches over Tonks description of Mrs.Weasley yelling at her for being so irresponsible as to take Ginny away from Grimmuald Place. Harry also suspected that Tonks was offering to do guard duty more often so he wasn't alone, and for this, he was grateful.  
  
He had been very anxious to find out what Voldemort was up to, but it turned out that Tonks hadn't been able to tell him much he didn't already know. Nearly all the information the Order had, Harry found out during his dreams, which had been increasing in frequency. Near the end of July, it had gotten to the point where Harry woke up screaming almost every night. He was immensely glad for the Silencing Charms Tonks had put up.  
  
Still, Harry was worried. These attacks didn't seem to be random since Voldemort had been present for them. However, none of the Order had been able to get any information. Needing to work off his nervous energy somehow, Harry started to train. Since he was unable to use magic, he began learning Muggle Martial Arts. He knew many Wizards were unable to fight physically, so he figured this would be an advantage. He found his library had many books on Muggle Defence.  
  
The most interesting thing about these few weeks however, was the Diary. Harry and Lily talked very often. After reading about magical items sucking life force out of you, Harry started to trust the Diary. It had never tried to take his energy, and many things had lead him to believe that only a mother could be this concerned and love him so much. He also read about the enchantment she had used on the Diary, and found it was true, so only a blood relation could have cast the spell. The fact that it had turned bright blue showed that it was either a parent or a brother or sister.  
  
Lily told Harry all about her time at Hogwarts. She even showed him a couple of her favourite memories. He found out about her two best friends, Abby and Kat. Realizing he knew nearly nothing about his mother, he listened raptly to all her stories. It turned out that both Abby and Kat had been killed during a Death Eater raid, which Lily had barely escaped with her life. This had been a year before Harry's birth, and Lily still felt guilty about not being able to help her friends.  
  
The closeness that Lily, Abby and Kat shared reminded Harry painfully of his friendship with Ron and Hermione before they had started dating. Reading about their trials and adventures, he wondered why no one had ever really told him about his mother. After she finished her stories about Hogwarts, she told him about the few brief years she and James had together.  
  
James had been an Unspeakable, and was often away on missions. She showed Harry many of her memories from when he had been a child, and he had wondered where James was. He saw Sirius around more than he saw James. His favourite memory was a time when he had been barely a year old, and Lily was rocking him to sleep singing a lullaby. She had a beautiful voice and watched him with such love that he wished he was that baby again. He wished he had her to sing to him and comfort him as he grew up since his aunt and uncle certainly never did.  
  
When Harry had mentioned that he lived with Petunia and Vernon, Lily had been extremely upset. She had demanded to know why Sirius wasn't taking care of him, and whether he was still being irresponsible. When Harry asked Lily why she thought Sirius would be irresponsible she became very nervous. Finally, she told him.  
  
***Flashback!***  
~Harry...if I tell you something will you promise not to judge me until I've finished the entire thing?~  
  
~Sure, Mum...~ Harry replied nervously. Why did she think he would judge her?  
  
~Harry, sweetie, you have to understand. I loved James with all my heart, but he was nearly never home.~ Harry waited for her to continue, but no more writing appeared.  
  
~I know, Mum. Everyone always tells me that you loved each other.~  
  
~Well, we both wanted a child so badly. It probably wasn't the best time to bring a child into this world, but we couldn't put off our happiness because of the war. Who knew how long it would last? A child would be like a light in these dark times. I was a Charms Specialist, so it was possible for me to work from home, and it wouldn't be a danger to have a child. I would be able to contribute to the war effort, and still have my baby.~  
  
~So you did want me then?~ Harry had always wanted to know. He knew his parents loved him, but he had never been sure if they had wanted him. They were in the middle of a war, and maybe they just thought he was in the way.  
  
~Oh yes, Bambi! I definitely wanted you.~ Harry noticed his mother said 'I' instead of 'We', but didn't ask about that. He waited for her to continue. ~When I was 15, and Petunia was 19, she had a baby. She was the most beautiful baby girl, with dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. I never knew who the father was, but I'm sure it wasn't Vernon. I think it was a wizard though.~  
  
~How would you know?~ asked Harry curiously.  
  
~I'm not sure. When the baby hadn't been born yet, it had a certain feeling to it that muggle babies don't have. Only witches can feel it, but I think I was feeling its magical powers. I suppose it could be muggle- born but it was just a feeling I had.  
  
When I came home for the summer after 5th year, Petunia hated this child. She was barely 6 months old when she first performed magic. Most babies don't show signs of magic until they are at least a year, and even 3 or 4 years isn't unusual. But you, my dear, performed your first magic, at 2 days less than 6 months. And you managed to hit Peter over the head with a wooden block.~  
  
Harry laughed. He was glad that had been his first sign of magic. ~Good,~ he told her. ~The bastard deserves it!~  
  
~Harry!~ she scolded. ~Don't use that type of language. Anyway, two things can cause early signs of magic. Great power, or great need. You were in that first category, I think. Unless of course, you needed to hit Peter or die.~ Harry could see the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
~But Violet was in the second category. Petunia didn't exactly take good care of her, but since she lived with my mother, Mum usually took care of her. But once, when my Mum and Dad were away for the weekend, Petunia forgot about her. The poor baby was so hungry she summoned a bottle. Since Petunia had no milk in any bottle, Violet only got an empty bottle, but Petunia saw this she freaked out. She called my mother screaming, so both my parents flew home that day. Petunia already hated Violet for 'ruining her life' as she called it, but now she hated her even more.~  
  
~Uh...Wasn't it Aunt Petunia, who ruined her life? I mean the child didn't exactly have a choice.~  
  
~Harry,~ wrote an exasperated Lily, ~I thought you lived with Petunia. You should know that she isn't exactly rational.~  
  
~Right,~ wrote Harry, feeling a little silly. Of course he knew Petunia wasn't rational. She had locked him in his room for eating! Come to think of it, he hadn't had any meals since he got here. He just hadn't noticed because the trunk had a kitchen.  
  
~Anyway, my parents were quite pleased. They didn't hate magic, and were very proud of me when I got my letter. They thought it would be easier for Violet because I was already in the magical world.  
  
They forced Petunia to keep looking after it, in an attempt to teach her responsibility. One of them were always around, making sure that Violet hadn't been neglected. When I came home, I fell in love with her. She was the sweetest little baby. Although when you came along, she lost her spot. You were just as sweet.  
  
My parents asked me to take care of her for the summer, because they just couldn't keep getting up every night when my sister wouldn't. So I did. And after that, I would come home for every holiday to see her, to take care of her and just to play with her. But ever since then, I've wanted my own child, not one I had to leave after a few weeks or months.~  
  
~So where is Violet? Shouldn't she have still been living at home when I first got here? Was she that much older than me?~ His aunt had a daughter. That certainly was a surprise!  
  
~She's would be 5 years older than you. And I don't know where she is. My mother and father died in an attack during my seventh year. I went back to Hogwarts after the funeral, and when I came back Violet was gone. Petunia refused to tell me anything about her. I left soon afterwards and rarely spoke to her. I think she was put up for adoption. Even Petunia couldn't be cruel enough to just abandon a child. Although if Petunia had given her to me, I would have happily adopted her.~  
  
~So you've never seen Violet since?~ asked Harry curiously.  
  
~No. I looked for her, asking at all orphanages nearby, but I never found her. I had planned to start searching again after we could come out of hiding, but I guess I never did.~  
  
So Petunia had just gotten rid of her daughter. Harry now had no doubt that if it hadn't been for Dumbledore, he would be currently in an orphanage. ~Uh...Mum,~ he asked cautiously, ~Why would this make me judge you? You didn't exactly do anything other than love your sister's child. Which is more than she did.~  
  
~Right, sorry. I went off on a tangent. You see, Harry, before I became pregnant with you, I had two miscarriages. The Wiarding World has wonderful medical technology, but they can't prevent miscarriages. The first time, James was home and he comforted me. He was upset as well, but nothing can compare to the feeling of your child being ripped out of your body. I thought James would hate me. I know it wasn't very rational, but I was so upset.~ The writing started to shake, and the page became damp. Harry realized how much this had affected his mother.  
  
~But he didn't. He was so kind, and supportive, and even took 3 days off work. Finally, with James help, I returned to normal. I was able to work again, and I slowly started feeling happier. About 4 months after this first miscarriage, I became pregnant again. I was so happy. I did everything I possible could to protect this baby. But again, about a month into this pregnancy, I miscarried. James wasn't home this time. I felt horrible. This was the second time.  
  
What if this was because I was a horrible mother? I couldn't even carry a baby to term. You wouldn't understand now Harry, and I hope you never do. But even later, you won't know how distressing it is. You're not the one whose body is rejecting a baby.  
  
I stayed home all week and just cried. My boss understood and when I told her, she gave me a week off. But by the end of the week, I was still so sad and alone.  
  
Sirius came over that night, to see James. Sirius hadn't known that James was gone, since this was a top-secret mission, James couldn't risk sending him an owl. Instead, Sirius found me sobbing on the couch. He tried to comfort me, but he just wasn't very good at that. Anything he said would start me crying again.~  
  
Harry watched as the shaky letters flew across the page. The writing was hurried, and the pages were wet.  
  
~I think he had been drinking that night, because he kissed me.~ Harry stared at the page in shock. Sirius KISSED his mother?  
  
~I tried to stop him. I really did! Please believe me Harry! But he kissed me again, and I didn't stop him. I wanted so much for someone to hold me, and love me that I didn't care what I was doing. I knew it was wrong, but I needed someone to love me.~ Tears were streaming down the page, blurring the words, but Harry still understood them. 'Please don't let this be going where I think it is,' he thought.  
  
~We slept together that night. Sirius left before I woke up. I was even more upset than I had been before. I had betrayed James. I had lost TWO of his children, and now this. I knew he would hate me, but I had to tell him. But scarcely a week later, I found out I was pregnant again.~  
  
Harry's mind reeled. SIRIUS was his father? He had never expected THIS. What was he supposed to do? Had James known? Then something else hit him. Did Sirius know??  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Lily continued. ~I went to Sirius' the same day I found out. He would barely look at me, and implied more than once that he thought it had been my fault. I know I'm not entirely blameless, but it wasn't all me! When I finally got around to telling him about my pregnancy, he became almost violent. He said it must have been someone else's. Finally, when he realized it was his, he told me to get rid of it. Get RID OF IT. As if I would. I had wanted a child so much, that I would never abort one. I told him I wouldn't, and he informed me that James would hate me if I told him about the baby not being his. Finally, just before I left, he told me that he loved me. That he had loved me since Hogwarts, but didn't do anything about it because I was dating James. He told me he had slept with so many red-haired women wishing they were me. He apologized about not being able to accept the baby as his child, but he couldn't do that to James. I just didn't know what to think. I later found out that he was also the father of my friend Kat's child. And that he denied that as well. I was alright because I had a husband and wanted a child, but Kat didn't. I couldn't believe he would do that to her.~  
  
Harry's entire world came crumbling down in an instant. Sirius was his father. Sirius hadn't grown out of his git-phase, and had just left his mother and her best friend pregnant. What did he even look like? If James wasn't his father, he probably wouldn't look like him.  
  
Tentatively, he asked, ~Mum, did you ever tell Dad?~  
  
~Yes, Harry, I told James. He was furious, and I thought he might leave, but he didn't. He calmed down and told me he would support the baby and me anyway. I don't think Sirius ever knew that James knew. They stayed friends. I cast a charm on you just before we left the hospital, so you looked like James instead of Sirius. I will wear off around your 17th birthday. You may have noticed changes already. Both Sirius and James loved you Harry. James asked him to be your Godfather, and he accepted, so that must mean something. He does love you even if he is a complete bastard.~  
  
Harry just stared at the book in shock. What. The. Hell?  
  
~Please, Harry. Please don't hate me. I can understand why you would, but please. I do love you, so much.~ The words were nearly washed away by the torrent of tears that followed.  
  
~Mum...I...I...Don't hate you. I'm just shocked. Sirius never told me this. How much more are they keeping from me? But I don't hate you. You're only human, and I know what it feels like to be so scared and lonely. Maybe not the same way as you, but I do know.~  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
That had been the most intense conversation he'd ever had with his mother. He still was unsure as to what to do, but he had begun to accept it. He had already begun to change back to his original form. He doubted anyone would notice, since he still had his green eyes, and black hair. But his face was slightly different. His nose was slightly longer, and his mouth fuller. His cheekbones were higher as well. He had grown another inch, leaving him at 5'10".  
  
Finally, four days before his birthday, Petunia unlocked Harry's door. He wondered if she thought he was dead, since he hadn't been fed in a few weeks.  
  
"You!" she snapped. "Get downstairs and weed the garden. It's become quite a sight. What would the neighbours think?"  
  
"Alright, alright," sighed Harry, moving towards the door. He went outside and began to weed. Soon, Dudley and his gang came by. Upon seeing Harry outside they began to make fun of him. One even kicked him. "Four more days, four more days," he repeated to himself. Unfortunately, Dudley noticed.  
  
"AWW, look at the freak sitting there talking to himself." Harry just rolled his eyes. Eventually they left.  
  
Soon it got dark, and Harry went inside. His uncle sneered at him as he tried to go upstairs. "Aren't you hungry boy? Come and eat something." Surprised, and slightly suspicious, Harry followed his uncle into the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he understood. On three plates stood roast beef, mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, and fresh bread. A fourth held a white jelly-like substance. 'Ooh, I wonder which is mine,' he thought sarcastically. 'Damn, I'm getting way too cynical.'  
  
After eating his dinner, which he still couldn't identify, he trudged back up to his room. Picking up the diary, he decided to ask his mother about the last compartment on the trunk.  
  
~Hi Mum.~  
  
~Hello dear! How are you?~  
  
~Hungry. I'll cook some food in a minute. But what I wanted to ask you was how to use the last compartment of the trunk.~  
  
~Oh, yes, of course. You put your finger over the keyhole, and think about the speed that you want time to go. Try it a couple times and you'll get the hang of it. Also, if you want it to act like a normal trunk, put your finger on the hole and say 'trunk'. Make sure you NEVER jump in when it's all black. That means a time hasn't been selected yet. Once you're inside, and want to get out, there'll be a blue handpad where you place your entire palm, like in those Muggle high-security facilities. It will transport you out. To take someone else, make sure you're touching them when you go in, and out. All the other compartments are connected to this one, so you'll end up in the sitting room of your apartment. There are doors leading to all the other compartments.~  
  
~Wow. Okay can I try it now?~  
  
~Sure! But make time go slower than normal. You wouldn't want to go in, and find out 3 months has passed would you? Just slow time down a little. To maybe a minute in there is a second out here. Go in for 10 or 20 minutes, and when you get out, only 10 or 20 seconds should have passed.~  
  
~Alright. Hang on a second.~  
  
Harry walked over to the trunk and opened it as his mother had said. 'One minute to one second,' he thought. Sure enough, the trunk opened and he saw his sitting room inside. Before he went inside, he checked the time. 7:32. Climbing in, the trunk lid shut behind him. Picking up a book on Transfiguration, he started to read. Not really feeling like reading, he glanced at the clock. 15 minutes had gone by. He walked to the wall and stuck his hand on the blue pad. Instantly, he felt himself being transported back to his bedroom. Looking at the clock out here, he noticed it still said 7:32.  
  
Feeling very tired for some reason, Harry got into bed. He thought of sleeping in the slow-time, but decided he wanted to get out of here, so sleeping in there would keep him here longer. He could speed time up, but then his aunt wouldn't be able to find him. Satisfied with his logic, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. However, just before sleep claimed him, he realized he still hadn't eaten anything.  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N: Yay another chapter! I meant to have him leave the Dursleys this chapter, but I guess that'll have to wait til the next one. So, what'd you think of what Lily told Harry? It won't exactly be vital to the storyline, but it will affect Harry. I can't really explain because it'd give too much away. And not to worry, Violet won't be an Mary-Sue. She won't be in this story at all really. Maybe a mention or two. I didn't kill her, because I couldn't kill another baby. And she might prove useful to me in a 7th year sequel if I decide to write one.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
athenakitty – Yes, Harry will be slightly pissed at Dumbledore. He already is. He's not exactly at another location, but his dream self is. He was still at Privet drive. He will learn to apparate, but not til after he goes to Grummald Place, and after his birthday. No, the Dursleys will not die. Well I suppose Dudley may have a heart attack, it's inevitable, but no, it won't be in the story.  
  
fiddy – This story includes book 5, EXCEPT for Sirius dying. I told you before the prologue that Neville died instead. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Silvercrystal77 – Nope, the diary is all good. I tried to tell him that in as many ways as possible. I know it's still possible for it to be evil, but I just wanted him to be able to talk to his mother. Thank you, thank you!  
  
Fiery Pheonix – hahah, Apartment compartment made me laugh every time I typed it. But yeah its SO cool. Yup, I figured Ginny might go psycho and try to rip it up or something. Didn't want to deal with that yet. Ron and Hermione keep running away to snog every time I try to include them. Poor Harry.  
  
Lady FP of the Rings – Thanks! Yeah, I just love Lily. I tried to make her loving but sarcastic.  
  
Ms.Marvel – YAY! I'm glad you like! WHEE I'm in favs!!!  
  
Fan-Of-HP – Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Comet Moon – Yeah, he is going to do some major training. Ginny, well she might not. Yet anyway. Some things might get in the way.  
  
Vicous Pixie – Yes, poor baby. His name was Dylan. Thanks you!  
  
dementorchic – He could do essays in there (and he undoubtedly will) but that's not the main reason for it!  
  
BabyBlu4 – Yes, the movie said he was a seeker, but JKR said he was a Chaser in an interview, so I'm going with that. I wanted to show differences between the two. Thank you very much!  
  
Annison Crane – Hehe, sleazy Dumbledore. I don't really like Dumbledore. From the first book, I wondered why everyone trusted him and never questioned him. He's made so many mistakes, and he's SO controlling. Thank you!  
  
Eris, Queen of the Shadows – Thanks! Yeah, I figured everyone needed a mother around, and Petunia doesn't really fill in very well. And she needed to tell him things!  
  
Cobalt45 – Thanks! I don't think he will completely loose Harry's trust in the books, but Harry's quite naïve there. I made him more cynical here. And plus, I don't like Luna. No offence to people who do, because she's a great character, but she annoyed me. I like him with Ginny because she's survived Voldemort too. And she was kidnapped by him in my story.  
  
ElvishGirl18 – heh, they will fall in love, but not a couple more chapters. We gotta have jealous Ginny first. She say's she's 'over' him doesn't she? Even if her actions don't!  
  
dolphingirl79 – I hate Harry being kept in the dark too. It makes him do stupid things. Thank you!  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter!! 


	9. Good Bye and Good Riddance!

Chapter 8 – Good Bye and Good Riddance!  
  
July 31st dawned bright and clear. Birds chirped and a sense of peacefulness lay over Surrey. However, inside Privet drive, things were much different. Harry tossed and turned on his bed. It seemed Voldemort was exceptionally mad about something. Harry was forced to watch a night full of deaths. Men, women, and children alike were killed as the death toll mounted.  
  
Finally, when Harry thought he couldn't take it anymore, everything faded. The blackness surrounded him for a few minutes, but instead of waking up, he found he was in a large elaborate room. Looking around, he saw Voldemort standing in front of about 50 Death Eaters. His cold voice rang across the room.  
  
"My loyal Death Eaters." Here he paused and waited. No one was foolish enough to say anything.  
  
"Do any of you know what day it is?" The room stayed deathly silent.  
  
"Wormtail! Please enlighten them as to what day it is." A short plump man that Harry hadn't noticed before, stepped out from behind Voldemort.  
  
"J- J - July 31st, M – M – My L – L – Lord." Harry snorted in disgust. Why exactly had Pettigrew join the Dark side? It looked like things were much worse here.  
  
"Exactly, Wormtail. However, I believe I have told you not to stutter in front of me."  
  
"S-S-Sorry, My L-L-Lord..."  
  
"Indeed," said Voldemort with a slight smirk. "Crucio!" He held the curse for a few seconds, watching Pettigrew writhe in agony, before releasing it.  
  
"July 31st," he continued as if nothing had happened. "Potter's birthday. His seventeenth birthday. He is of age today." He stopped abruptly and turned. "NOTT! What were your orders?"  
  
"To capture Potter, my Lord." A shaking figure, which Harry assumed was Nott, stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"To capture Potter by when?" Voldemort's voice was deceptively soft.  
  
"By his birthday, my Lord." 'Ah! That's why Voldemort is mad,' thought Harry. He wasn't surprised by the news. Voldemort always had some plot or the other to kill or capture him.  
  
Voldemort was speaking again. "And why is he not here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, My Lord. We are looking for him. Dumbledore has hidden him well."  
  
"Very well. Keep looking." Nott started to step back, when Voldemort's voice rang through the room again. "But you know I don't tolerate failure. Crucio!" He left the curse on for longer than he had before. Harry groaned in pain.  
  
"Snape. Come Here." One of the figures stood and walked to the front, where Voldemort was standing. He bent and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. Harry would have laughed if he hadn't been in so much pain. He knew that Snape was very valuable to the order, but that didn't mean that Harry couldn't laugh at him. Snape certainly took pleasure in Harry's misfortunes.  
  
"What charms has Dumbledore placed on Potter?"  
  
"I'm not entirely certain, my Lord," came an oily voice, Harry recognized as the Potions Professor. "Dumbledore has not told anyone that information. However I believe there is a blood charm."  
  
Voldemort smiled thinly at this. 'Oh, crap. Why was that good news?' thought Harry.  
  
"Where is Potter located?"  
  
"I don't know, My Lord."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Snape. I expected better from my spy. One would think you're not really trying to get information." Voldemort smirked at this, as if he knew something no one else did. He turned his wand on Snape and hissed, "Crucio!"  
  
This time, he held the curse for nearly five minutes. Harry, exhausted after a night's worth of torture, screamed. The last thing he heard before awakening, was Voldemort's high-pitched laughter mingling with Snape's screams.  
  
***************  
  
Sitting up on his bed, back in Privet drive, Harry took a shuddering breath. That had been a horrible night. 5:42. 'Happy Birthday to me,' thought Harry sardonically. Knowing he wasn't getting anymore sleep that night, he decided to analyze his dream. He now rarely saw the meetings, so this one had to have been of importance.  
  
'Obviously, Voldemort was pissed off because Harry was still alive. Well this was nothing new. But this year he was seventeen! He could use magic outside of school! Oh, the possibilities. Also, he could learn to Apparate now. Tonks or Sirius would probably teach him.'  
  
'So, Nott was supposed to kill him. Well, capture him at least. Voldemort would never grant his followers the privilege of killing Harry. However, that still didn't explain why Voldemort had looked pleased upon finding out that Harry was protected by blood charms. They were supposed to be unbreakable, except by people ... sharing the same blood! OF COURSE! Harry nearly smacked his head, but refrained because the pain from Cruciatus Curse still lingered. Voldemort had Harry's blood now. As soon as Voldemort figured out the location, he would be here. Thank goodness Snape didn't know where Harry lived, or else Voldemort would be here before breakfast.'  
  
'Speaking of which, there's Aunt Petunia yelling though the door.'  
  
"Coming, Aunt Petunia!" called Harry sliding out of bed. His thoughts wondered back to the end of his dream. Why had Voldemort looked so smug when accusing Snape of not gathering information? Did he know Snape was a spy for Dumbledore? He had said something to that effect in the Graveyard when he was resuscitated.  
  
Harry had been so engrossed in his musings, that had didn't realize he had made it down to the kitchen. Petunia's screeching voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, Boy! Cook the eggs and bacon!"  
  
Without a word, Harry walked to the cooker and started the eggs. By the time he finished the bacon and set it on the table, he could hear Dudley coming down the stairs. Soon after, Vernon followed, and sat down, while shooting a nasty glare at Harry. Ignoring this, Harry sits down and starts taking some food. He'll be damned if they're going to stop him from eating anymore.  
  
Even after Harry served some food, there still was enough left on the table to feed a small army. Actually, a mid-sized army probably wouldn't go hungry either. He started to eat, but it appeared Dudley wasn't too happy about this.  
  
"Hey, Freak." Angered by Harry ignoring him, Dudley continued, "Freak! Why are you eating my breakfast?" His fist accompanied this remark. Harry stopped eating long enough to grab Dudley's arm before it hit him, and returned to his breakfast.  
  
Dudley became extremely irritated at Harry's lack of response. "Who's Ginny? Your whore? Because everyone knows you can't get a girl without paying for her." This got Harry's attention. "I heard you screaming her name last night."  
  
Harry was horrified. He had had a nightmare about Voldemort kidnapping Ginny last night. Had the silencing charms worn off?  
  
"Don't you DARE call her a whore." Harry's eyes darkened with anger, and he stood up towering over Dudley.  
  
"BOY!" Uncle Vernon had noticed their little argument. "What are you doing to Dudley? We feed you, clothe you and you bully Dudley and wake the whole house up at night?" Vernon continued to rant, and Harry tuned him out, only looking up when he heard "just like your whore of a mother."  
  
"My mother was NOT a whore, and neither is Ginny. You don't know either of them. I doubt you have spoken to my mother more than once, and you have never seen Ginny. How the hell could you know anything about them? Anyway, my mother must have done something right, because after the year I spent with her, I still turned out all right after your 'care'. Which is more than I can say for your whale of a son here."  
  
Vernon became even angrier. Harry smirked. "How dare you say that about Dudley, you freak. I think I need to teach you some manners again." He stood and advanced on Harry.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's mind was filled with images he had forgotten. A two-year-old Harry sat cowering in corner, while Vernon towered over him about to strike and Dudley stood to the side laughing. Another memory took its place, and Vernon was hitting him. Then he was flung into his cupboard, bruised and bleeding but trying not to cry. Next, Aunt Petunia was burning his hand, when a four-year-old Harry burnt the breakfast. A few more scenes went by, and then a seven-year-old Dudley was carving the word 'FREAK' onto Harry's chest. These scenes continued, until his first Hogwarts letter arrived. Harry briefly wondered why there were no marks on his body, and then he was jolted back into the present.  
  
He saw his uncle's fist headed toward him and stood up to block it, while allowing his wand to fall into his hand. "I'm not a child anymore, UNCLE. You can't just hit me any longer. I am perfectly capable of defending my self." He allowed Vernon to catch a glimpse of his wand.  
  
"Any longer? Petunia! You said the Boy wouldn't remember!" Vernon sputtered.  
  
"I know, Vernon! That is what that Headmaster said. The boy wouldn't remember anything we did that harmed him. And he certainly didn't until now."  
  
Harry's face became cold and hard. "What did Dumbledore say?"  
  
"That's none of your business boy!" snapped Vernon, before turning back to his wife.  
  
"Oh?" said Harry coldly. His wand became clearly visible. "I disagree. I think it IS my business."  
  
Petunia saw it and started to talk. "Your Headmaster said that if something we did caused you harm, but it could be repaired, then you wouldn't remember it the next day."  
  
"What? So he just owled you and said, 'hit the boy, he won't remember?'"  
  
"Well, no. The first time Vernon hit you, you didn't remember it, so I pretended to care about you, and asked your precious Headmaster. He told me that some ward things were set up so that if either Vernon or I caused you physical harm, but it could be healed, you wouldn't remember it the next day."  
  
Harry supposed to the fear was making her talk without thinking. So, this was the truth then. He could see it in her eyes anyway. Finally, Vernon regained his powers of speech.  
  
"Boy! Don't you dare threaten your aunt with your freakishness. You know you can't use it anyway, or you'll be expelled from your freak school!"  
  
"Really, Uncle Vernon," smirked Harry. "Have you forgotten what day it is? It's my birthday. My seventeenth birthday. I am no longer a child in the wizarding world. And as to why I can remember everything now, I suspect it is because I just became more powerful than Dumbledore."  
  
Harry actually had no idea if this was true, but decided it would scare his relatives. And he was right. All three of them looked petrified. Although he doubted that Dudley had any idea what was going on. He was probably only scared of Harry's wand.  
  
Harry twirled his wand while wondering what to do to his relatives. He didn't want to hurt them. Well he didn't want to hurt them much. He only wanted to scare them a little. Okay, maybe he wanted to scare them a lot, especially now that he could remember what they had done to him. Abruptly, Harry turned to face Dudley. Petunia seemed to overcome her fear in an attempt to pacify him. "Harry...don't do this. We're sorry."  
  
Ignoring her, Harry spoke to Dudley. "I don't really blame you, you know. Your parents are morons, and you just followed them. But you really need to learn how to think for yourself. And I don't think I can ever forgive you for carving the word 'FREAK' onto my chest."  
  
Harry waved his wand, muttering a few words and smirked. "Just to warn you, I wouldn't try to beat up any more kids now. Every time you try to hurt someone for no reason, the word 'PIG' will be carved into your chest. It will cause you exactly the same amount of pain it caused me." Dudley collapsed into a shivering heap on the floor.  
  
Then, Harry turned to face Petunia. "You're sorry are you? Well I don't care. It's slightly late for that." Then he had an idea. He laughed and waved his wand.  
  
Multicoloured spots covered her face, and the word 'FREAK' was written on her forehead. She looked a lot like Marietta did after she told Umbridge about the DA in fifth year.  
  
"They will disappear, you know. After you really are sorry for doing what you did to me. Which I don't expect to be anytime soon. But it'll all come back if you ever mistreat another child." Petunia caught a glimpse of her face in the window, and slid down to the floor.  
  
"Oh. And look at your left forearm." From the floor, Petunia pulled up her sleeve. There was a tattoo of a violet on it. Harry smiled. "Just so you don't forget." Petunia looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Vernon, Vernon, Vernon. Whatever shall I do with you? Ah. I know." Harry muttered an incantation. "I think I'll let you figure out what I did for your self."  
  
Finally, Harry laughed and waved his wand a final time. All the paintings in the house were replaced with wizarding paintings. And they were stuck firmly to the wall. Nothing short of demolishing the walls would get them down.  
  
He turned back to his relatives. "Don't worry; I'll be gone by the end of the day. But you never know, I might decide to drop in sometime..." He left the sentence hanging, and went up to his room.  
  
**********  
  
Once back in his room, Harry decided to write a letter to Dumbledore. How dare he set up the wards so Harry couldn't remember his relatives hurting him.  
  
Dumbledore,  
You have exactly 2 hours to respond to this. I know it will reach you  
within 2 minutes, because it has not been sent by owl, but by a spell.  
I will not stay here any longer. Either allow me to go to Grimmauld  
Place today, or I will leave and you will not know where I am until  
September 1st. If you do not answer this, I will leave.  
Don't give me any crap about being safe here, because I know I am  
not.  
Write on the back of this parchment; tap it with your wand and say  
'Return'.  
I have a few things to discuss with you.  
----Harry Potter  
  
Sending off the letter with a charm he recently created, Harry sat down determined to finish his homework. He didn't have much left, but he wanted to be done before he left for Grimmauld Place. Oh, he knew he was going there. Dumbledore couldn't risk his precious Golden Boy out alone for the rest of the summer.  
Just as he finished the last of his summer assignments, approximately 1.5 hours later, the parchment appeared back on his desk. He picked it up and read,  
  
Harry,  
I don't know why you feel you are not safe. You are very protected  
where you are. However, if you feel that strongly, I will allow you  
to leave. Remus will be over in about 15 minutes to pick you up.  
I will speak to you when you arrive.  
---Professor Dumbledore  
  
So he was going to continue to play games. Fine. It didn't matter, he was getting out. Harry tossed all the last minute things into his trunk and sat down to wait for Remus to arrive.  
It turned out he didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, he heard a soft 'Pop'.  
"Harry! I heard you made Dumbledore get you away from here? Sorry Sirius couldn't come, but we couldn't risk him being seen. Are you all packed?"  
Harry touched his trunk and muttered "resilio" to shrink it, like his mother had said. Slipping it into his pocket, he nodded. "Good to see you, Remus."  
"Well would you like to say bye to your relatives? We have to leave soon."  
Harry opened the door and called, "I'm leaving. Bye!" then slammed the door. He faced Remus. "Okay, let's go."  
Remus smiled and held out a sock. "It's a portkey. You remember where the Headquarters are, don't you?" Harry nodded, and with a final glance around, touched the sock.  
Immediately, he felt the portkey activate. The next thing he knew he was at Grimmauld Place. Recalling what the piece of paper had said, Harry saw Number 12, materialize in front of him. He smiled at Remus. "Come on! Let's go in. Can't wait to see everyone again."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm SO sorry about the wait. Teachers have been loading me down with homework, but it's calmed down so I should get another chapter out this weekend, or early next week.  
  
So, what do you think of the chapter?? Harry's away from the Dursleys!! Do you think he was too cruel?  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Asthradim: I'm sorry you don't like Sirius being Harry's father. I'm not saying anything bad about either or them, I'm just saying their emotions got the better of them. What they did had nothing to do with sex. Lily wanted comfort, and Sirius was in love with Lily. Neither did it just for the sex. And James WAS mad at them. He was incredibly mad. Lily says she thought he would leave. But he realized what she was going through, and eventually forgave her. To an extent, anyway.  
  
lola: Thanks! I think so too!  
  
Fan-Of-HP: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
athenakitty: No, Harry wasn't poisoned. The Dursleys just wanted him to eat crap while they had their meal. He may find his aunt, and he may not. I'm not entirely sure yet.  
  
MoonSpiker: Thanks! Sorry about the wait. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Ms.Marvel: Thank you!! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
crookshanks03: Thanks! Heh, yeah, I'm not too into mushy stuff either. There may be a LITTLE, but probably not.  
  
harry+lissa=luv: Thanks! Hope you like this.  
  
Silvercrystal77: No, no! Sirius is alive. In my story, Sirius didn't die, Neville did. I needed him alive for this. About Kat's child though, he/she is dead. The child died with Kat. He doesn't know Violet yet, and I'm not sure yet if he'll meet here. If he does, it'll probably be in the sequel. Heh, he told Petunia. In a roundabout way.  
  
samcat: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
ElvishGirl18: I'm sorry! I'm glad you'll keep reading though. I'll try to make it all better. I don't think I made James a jerk! I didn't mean to if I did! He was all nice and supported Lily!  
  
Whoo! More people don't like Dumbledore! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dolphingirl79: Yup! Major twist! Wow, everyone wants to know about Violet. She might come back!  
  
Reed: Yes, Harry had a half-sibling, but he/she is dead now. They died with their mother.  
  
ladyla: Thank you! I feel sorry for them too. Mainly Harry though. No one tells him anything!!  
  
dementorchic: Harry's very hot! lol. Thanks! Sorry about the delay. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Lilo: James was mad! I guess I didn't make that clear enough. I explained it to Asthradim though, so if you read that review, you'll hopefully get it. I'm not sure if I explained it well though. Thanks!  
  
Allyanna: Thank you! Here's the next chapter.  
  
little old lady: Thank you.  
  
Dee: Thanks! Yay! I'm really glad you liked the diary thing. Some of it was supposed to be sad, but I'm not great at writing sad stuff like that. Here's the next chapter.  
  
voxenking: Thank you. Here's the update!  
  
devils death angel: Thank you!  
  
samcat: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Thanks again, to all the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter! 


	10. Back Home

Chapter 9 – Back Home  
  
Harry and Remus walked up to the front door. Remus opened the door slightly harder than he had intended, and it slammed against the wall. This gathered the attention of everyone in the house, but surprisingly didn't wake Mrs. Black's portrait. Looking at the wall, Harry noticed it was no longer there. 'I wonder how they got it down,' thought Harry. He was shocked from his musings by an excited scream.  
  
"HARRY! Good to see you, Kid!"  
  
Looking over, Harry grinned. "NYMPHET! Great to see you again!" He crossed the hall, hugged her, then picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Jeez, Harry, you've gotten strong."  
  
"Nah," said Harry with a smirk. "You just don't weigh anything." He grinned when she responded to his comment with a blush.  
  
"Happy Birthday, by the way," she whispered into his ear. Feeling her breath on his ear, it was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered.  
  
Harry noticed that quite a crowd had gathered around and was watching them, some amused, some slightly angry. He saw Ginny in a corner as well. She didn't look angry, but she did look ...disappointed? Deciding to ponder this later, he set Tonks down, turned and greeted everyone. After being hugged by Mrs. Weasley, hugging Sirius, and smiling at everyone else, Harry made his way over to Ginny. Nearly everyone had dispersed by this time.  
  
"Hey, Gin. How've you been?" The smile that had crossed her face as he made his way over, flickered for a moment, and then was pasted back on.  
  
"Good. Bored. You know."  
  
"Ron and Hermione still leaving you by yourself?"  
  
"If that's a polite way of asking if they're still constantly snogging, the answer is yes," said Ginny with a smirk.  
  
Harry laughed. "Well that's good, I guess. At least they're not fighting."  
  
"Oh but they are. Whenever they're not snogging. Meals are pretty bad. Anyway, you're in the same room as last time. Want a hand with your stuff? Uh...Where is your stuff?"  
  
"I shrunk it. It's in my pocket. Want to come up with me?"  
  
"Uh...Sure. OH! Happy Birthday. You're of age now!"  
  
"Thanks" said Harry with a smile.  
  
They both turned and started for the stairs. Tonks, who had been watching them, grinned happily. "Ah, young love." She muttered, loud enough for both the teenagers to hear her. They both glared at her before continuing up the stairs. Upon reaching Harry's room, Ginny paused.  
  
"I hope Ron and Hermione aren't still in there," she muttered before turning the handle. To both Harry and Ginny's immense relief, the room was empty. Harry set down the trunk and expanded it.  
  
"Want to go inside?"  
  
For a moment, Ginny looked terrified. Then her face became blank again. "No, we should probably stay out here. Lunch will be ready soon."  
  
"Alright," said Harry sitting down on the bed. "So what have you been doing?"  
  
Awkwardly sitting down on the other side of the bed, Ginny replied, "Reading, mostly. And talking to Tonks. She's very nice."  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, she's great isn't she."  
  
Ginny nodded stiffly. "So, how did the Dursley's treat you? Not well, I'm guessing, since I heard about your letter to Dumbledore."  
  
"I cursed them," said Harry solemnly. Then he grinned. "It was fun! I've been waiting to do that for years!"  
  
"WHAT? HARRY! Why didn't you tell me? I would have come to watch!"  
Harry started laughing. When he finally calmed down, he told her what he had cursed them with. He left out certain parts, such as the violet and the word carved on Dudley's chest, because he hadn't told Ginny of the diary or of what the Dursley's did to him. Ginny laughed at Harry's animated descriptions. She was still giggling when the two arrived in the kitchen for lunch. Ron and Hermione were already seated, and arguing about something. Exchanging an exasperated look with Ginny, he sat down.  
  
"Hello Ron. Hi, Hermione. How are you?" Neither Ron, nor Hermione noticed Harry was even in the room. Harry, however, seemingly oblivious continued, "I'm fine too, although slightly bored. I didn't really have much to do at the Dursleys. But thank you so much for your letters. All one of them. Between the two of you." He paused again, as if listening to an answer, then continued talking. "Yes, you must have been quite busy, especially with all the homework we had. It is completely understandable that you had no time over the past month to owl me."  
  
At this point Ginny was no longer able to hold in her laughter. Hearing the sound of her laughter, Ron and Hermione looked up. They both stared at her, and then Hermione launched herself at Harry.  
  
"Harry! You're here! We had no idea you were coming. Dumbledore said it was better if you stayed at your relative's for the summer."  
  
After Hermione had disentangled herself, Ron looked at him. "Good to see you, mate. How'd you get Ginny to laugh? She hasn't laughed the entire summer."  
  
Harry shrugged, while Hermione smacked Ron, and Ginny glared murderously at him. Harry sat down. Soon, the adults began drifting in. Sirius and Remus came in first, followed by Tonks.  
  
"So Harry," said Sirius cheerfully. "I see you've gotten to come here. We didn't expect it would be so soon."  
  
Harry snorted. "You mean you didn't think I'd be here at all."  
  
"Well...no... Who told you that? I mean...you would get here eventually...of course, we had to make sure it was safe...your relatives are much safer..." Sirius stuttered.  
  
"Don't bother; I know Dumbledore wanted me to stay there the whole summer. Hermione told me. When is he coming anyway?"  
  
Looking faintly embarrassed, Sirius replied, "This afternoon. He wanted to talk to you. So anyway, what did the Dursleys do to you? Need me to pay them a visit?"  
  
"I got slightly mad because they were insulting Mum and Ginny..."  
  
"Fallen for the redhead, eh Harry? You're becoming more and more like your father. Only you don't curse Slytherins often. Pity that. Seriously, do you want me to pay them a visit?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Nah, already taken care of. When you're free, and I've finished Hogwarts we'll drop in for tea."  
  
"What do you mean 'already taken care of?' Did you do something to them without waiting for your poor old godfather?"  
  
Harry smiled stiffly. "Yes."  
  
"Really? What'd you do?"  
  
Not wanting to tell Sirius that the Dursleys used to hit him, he just smiled. "Oh, nothing much. Uncle Vernon will be hearing voices though. And Aunt Petunia may be having slight problems with acne again..."  
  
Sirius laughed. "You're creative, Kid, I'll give you that much."  
  
The smile disappeared from Harry's face. He merely nodded. "So, what has been going on? With Voldemort and everything?"  
  
"Uh, nothing much." At Harry's pointed look, he continued. "Harry, I really don't think there is anything you need to know. Voldemort has been really quiet, and we're not sure what he's planning. It probably has nothing to do with you though."  
  
"That is where you're wrong Sirius. It always has something to do with me. He knows that he needs to kill me. And he hasn't been able to before. So he will try again. And again. Until I finally defeat him. Quite useful really. This way I never have to go looking for him." Sirius looked shocked. "What? Don't tell me you don't know that I eventually have to defeat him."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"So have the deaths been random? Or is he killing certain people off again?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Harry, I can't tell you. You know that. It's only to protect you. And we can't risk Voldemort finding anything out..."  
  
Harry snorted derisively. "Right." He didn't really need to ask any of these questions, of course. He had figured out most of it, and whatever he didn't know, Tonks had told him. Nevertheless, he had wanted to know if Sirius would tell him anything. Apparently not.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone brush against his back. A feminine voice whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the Living Room." He turned and looked into a pair of fuchsia eyes. Nodding, he turned and followed her out of the kitchen. Neither noticed that every pair of eyes followed them out. Nor did they notice a single pair of chocolate-y brown eyes looking as if Christmas had been cancelled.  
  
Once they reached the Living Room, Tonks quickly cast a Revealing Charm, and once she was satisfied that there was nothing in the room to spy on them, she cast a Silencing Charm, as well. "Well we can't have everyone knowing what you can do," she said in response to Harry's questioning look. Then she sat down and waited for Harry to do the same.  
  
"Okay, I just thought you should know that everyone in the Order knows about your letter to Dumbledore. And, as a result, they think you're slightly crazy. They expected you to stay at the Dursley's happily for the entire summer. Well, I don't think Sirius and Remus did, but the majority of them did. Sirius wants to tell you what's going on, but doesn't want to go against Dumbledore. So, don't be too hard on him, okay? And secondly, the Order still hasn't worked out a pattern for the killings. If you think of anything, please tell me."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Do you know what he did to me?" Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dumbledore. He...He set the wards, so that if they Dursleys hurt me, I would forget it the next day. They could do nearly anything they wanted to me. ANYTHING!" he snapped furiously. "And they did." Tonks looked shocked.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"The Dursleys told me. We got into a fight before I left. Vernon accidentally let it slip, and I threatened Petunia into telling me everything. He even TOLD them. But I can remember what they did now." He looked up sadly. "Everything they did..." he whispered.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Tonks moved over, in order to sit next to Harry, and slid her arms around him in a comforting hug.  
  
"It was Mrs. Figg. She knew. She gave me healing potions every time I was there. I always thought her tea tasted funny. It was the healing potions. Why didn't I realize it?"  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes, until Tonks, who was facing the door, noticed Dumbledore enter. She pulled away from Harry and discreetly removed the Silencing Charms. "Hello, Albus!" she said brightly.  
  
"Good afternoon, Nymphadora. Would you mind leaving, so Harry and I can talk?"  
  
"Of course. See you later, Kid." She gave one last hug to Harry, and left the room.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
"How are you, my boy?"  
  
Harry felt his anger start to boil. "First of all, I am not 'your boy', and secondly, I am not alright at all. If it weren't for the fact that your dear Potions Master didn't know where I lived, I would not be here right now, I would most likely be in a dungeon somewhere. Or perhaps not, but Number 4, Privet Drive certainly wouldn't be standing."  
  
"Why is that, Harry?"  
  
"Because, SIR, blood protections do not protect you from people who SHARE YOUR BLOOD. Such as Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked. Harry smirked inwardly. He seemed to have that affect on many people today. "I hadn't thought of that. I'm truly sorry. How do you know Professor Snape doesn't know where you live? Did you see something? Is your Occlumency not working?"  
  
"No, it is working fine. However, it doesn't block visions that Voldemort doesn't know I can see. Now he knows that I was protected by a blood spell. And that he can break through it. Also, I had a sudden barrage of memories today. It seems that I conveniently forgot every time the Dursleys ever physically harmed me. I wonder why that is?" asked Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Why do you think it?" Damn the old man for being so calm.  
  
"You tell me. You are the one who set up the wards aren't you?"  
  
Dumbledore's face fell. "Harry. I had to do it. You needed to stay safe. I never thought that they would actually hurt you. It was only in place as a precaution. If they accidentally did something, you wouldn't be able to tell anyone and be removed from their care. That was far more dangerous than a slap every now and then."  
  
"Only it wasn't just a slap every now and then. And you knew it," Harry accused. "You had to be the one to supply Mrs. Figg with the Healing Potions. And why didn't you do anything once I arrived at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I couldn't, Harry. If I removed you from their care, their protection would fade, and you would be vulnerable."  
  
"Really," snapped Harry coldly. "Vulnerable enough to be kidnapped from Hogwarts grounds and forced to watch HIS resurrection? Vulnerable enough that he could possess me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I truly am. I have made dreadful mistakes, but I only had your best interest at heart. I know my efforts failed, but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Whatever." Harry stood up, turned and walked towards the door. He stopped when the Headmaster called his name.  
  
"Harry. I am really sorry. However, I am worried about your Occlumency; would you like to continue training over the holidays? We can work on preventing your mind being read."  
  
"No, thank you." Harry raised his head and met Dumbledore's eyes. He felt Dumbledore reaching into his mind, but didn't project any images. Instead Dumbledore met a brick wall."  
  
"Impressive," admitted Dumbledore. "I see you have been busy." Harry pretended to allow his control to slip, and an image of blue hair flashed though his mind before he lowered his eyes. He had done this on purpose of course, but Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that.  
  
"Who is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Professor?" Upon Dumbledore's questioning look he elaborated, "Well 3 of them have tried to kill me, one tried to erase my memory, and another picked on me in an effort to fail me. I would like to know if anymore teachers are going to make attempts on my life."  
  
"No, Harry, I do not believe this one will harm you. Her name is Violet Cross. She is quite young but has an impressive resume. She actually attended Hogwarts with you for two years. I do not believe you met her, since she was a sixth year Ravenclaw when you arrived. No, you may have played Quidditch against her. She was a chaser."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you." He quickly left the room, his mind whirling. Violet? Was she the same one? The last name didn't mean anything; the Cross' had probably adopted her. She was the right age. Could this be his cousin?  
  
He was pulled from his reverie after a collision with someone. His eyes focused on the person, and he realized it was Tonks as she started apologizing profusely. They she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away. "Tonks!" he finally got out. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," was the cryptic answer she gave him. He followed along behind her and thought her heard a few muffled voices. Finally, she stopped outside a door. Smacking her head with her hand she exclaimed, "Oh Crap!"  
  
"What?" asked Harry curiously. What was she doing?  
  
"Okay, go in there; I need to show you something. I'll be right back, I forgot my wand."  
  
"Uh...okay...?" Tonks turned to leave and Harry pushed open the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" came a multitude of voices. Harry turned back to Tonks, who was grinning. "Well go inside, Birthday Boy!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, I'm late. I'm very sorry. This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get it out. Next chapter, THE PARTY!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate you taking the time to review..  
  
Ms.Marvel: Thanks! Yes, Harry is going to stick up a lot from now on. He's tired of being controlled too.  
  
Wytil: Yes! Sleazy Dumbledore!  
  
Elessar: Thank you!  
  
Silvercrystal77: Thanks. Yeah, I wanted to remind her of what she did. Kind of like the Dark Mark, only not..  
  
Jeni Black: This is only going to be a summer fic, so everything will be looking into with slightly more detail. I'm glad you understand Lily's situation. I wasn't sure I explained it very well. Thank you!  
  
lil-DA: Thank you.  
  
Cobalt45: Til now, he was sorta pissed, but now he REALLY doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore. Thanks.  
  
BferBear: Thanks! I'm not sure about medieval, but there will be some yelling in the future.  
  
Dee: Thanks! Glad everyone hasn't figured out my plans! Harry didn't tell Sirius he knows yet, but he probably will next chapter.  
  
Shadow of a Cat: WHOO! Go Harry! Glad you don't think my revenge was too evil.  
  
Jennifer: Thank you! Here's your update. Sorry it's delayed.  
  
RavenPotterBlack: Thanks!  
  
Lilo: Thanks! You find out about that in this chapter. Hope it makes sense.  
  
ElvishGirl18: Thank you! Good, I was worried my revenge would be too evil. Especially the Dudley one.  
  
MidnightJustice: Hehehe, you find out in this chapter. Yes, she will be the DADA teacher. Thanks!  
  
Jenny: Thanks! And yes, I quite agree!  
  
Athenakitty: Harry questions Dumbledore here. Course Dumbledore can't do anything but apologize. Git!  
  
Again, thanks for all your reviews! Hope you like this chapter. 


	11. Party!

Chapter 10 –Party!  
  
"SURPRISE!!" came a multitude of voices. Harry turned back to Tonks, who was grinning. "Well go inside, Birthday Boy!" ***************  
  
Harry stepped uncomprehendingly into the room. 'What was going on? A surprise party for him? WOW.' Almost the entire Order was there, along with all the Weasleys except for Percy, and so was Hermione. Wondering when they had time to plan all this, Harry grinned around at everyone.  
  
Ron saw him looking around in astonishment and walked over to him smiling. "Hey, Mate! Stop looking so surprised. Did you think we'd forget your birthday?"  
"Uh...No, course not," mumbled Harry, although that was exactly what he had though. "I ...just... a party...for ME. Thanks."  
  
Mrs. Weasley came bustling over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Dear! Oh, you're all grown up! You look so different from when we first saw you on the platform. You don't look so much like your father anymore. But you've grown so tall and handsome." She was nearly in tears. Ron however, seemed rather embarrassed.  
  
"Mum. MUM! You're smothering him!"  
  
"Oh, of course, sorry dear," she said releasing Harry. "I need to go see to the food anyway."  
  
"Sorry about that," muttered Ron, after she had left. "She tends to get over emotional at birthday parties for her children. And you're as good as one of us now."  
  
Harry grinned, and began to reply but was cut off by Hermione flinging her arms around his neck. "Oh! Happy Birthday Harry!"  
  
"Thanks Hermione. When did all of you have time to plan this? You didn't know I was coming till this morning!"  
  
"Well, we had planned to have it at the Dursleys. Get them out of the house, and throw you a party, but this made it easier."  
  
"Wow. Thanks."  
  
The rest of the crowd started to gather around Harry. After most of them had finished wishing Harry a happy birthday, Sirius came up to him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry" he said, ruffling Harry's hair. "Look at you, all grown up. You look so much like your father at his 17th birthday. You make me feel so old!"  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Sirius would still say that, although, to be fair, he had no idea Harry knew. However, he smiled at Sirius anyway. He didn't want to ruin the party by bringing that up. "Well, that's because you are old, Sirius!" he joked.  
  
Sirius put on a mock angry face, before laughing. "Well, I'll go now, because I think there is a young lady over there, waiting to talk to you."  
  
Sure enough, as Sirius walked away, Ginny made her way over to him. "Hey Harry. Happy Birthday. Want to go get some food?"  
  
"Sure Gin, let's go." But as they started to wander towards the kitchen, Fred and George intercepted them.  
  
"Harry! Happy Birthday Mate. We've got a couple bottles of FireWhiskey, want some? It is your birthday after all!"  
  
Harry laughed. "With Dumbledore and your mother around? No thanks! We'll get sloshed some other time though, before I go back to Hogwarts. I have this Muggle drink called Vodka. Apparently it's quite good."  
  
"Harry!" said Ginny, sounding scandalized.  
  
The boy in question smiled. "Don't worry, Angel, you can come too." She looked partly mollified at this, but still not happy. With a final grin, Fred and George migrated to the food, and Ginny turned to face Harry.  
  
"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea. I won't stop you or tell on you or anything, but if you get drunk, your Occlumency might slip, and Voldemort could break in."  
  
Harry nodded soberly. "I know. That was the real reason I refused today. I was going to see if there was any spell or potion that will close off my mind for one night. I don't want to loose out on this chance to act like a teenager. I missed so much in my childhood; I don't want to miss this too. It's stupid, but I really wanted to get drunk. Did you know this is my first birthday party ever? Anyway," he abruptly changed the topic, "let go get that food." Ginny stared at him worriedly for a moment, and then followed him towards the food.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, and Harry had talked to most of the people around, the lights went off, and Mrs. Weasley appeared carrying a large cake, lit by 17 candles. She set it down on a table, and called everyone over.  
  
Once everyone was gathered around the cake, they began to sing.  
  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday, Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
The twins, of course, sang a much ruder version.  
  
"Blow out the candles, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Don't forget to make a wish!" Harry nodded and blew as hard as he could. All the candles went out, and the room burst into applause.  
  
"What'd you wish for, Harry?" called out Tonks.  
  
"Can't tell you that," said Harry winking. "Or it might not come true."  
  
Mrs. Weasley began to cut up the cake and had out pieces to everyone. Harry took a bite and smiled. "This is delicious, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Don't tell me, dear, tell Ginny. She's the one who made it."  
  
Harry turned to a blushing Ginny. "It's really good, Gin."  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, her cheeks nearly as red as her hair. "Mum's been teaching me how to cook."  
  
Once everyone was holding a piece of cake, Fred yelled out "PRESENTS! Come on, everyone!" and Harry found himself being swept along to a table that was laden with presents. Out of nowhere, George's arm appeared and dragged him to the front. Hurriedly he whispered, "There are some presents that people didn't feel needed to be shown to everyone. They're on your bed. Our's, Ginny's and Tonks'."  
  
"Oh. Should I be scared to open yours?" asked Harry laughingly.  
  
"Harry! You wound us!" cried Fred. "Anyway, here's your first present. It's from our darling baby brother."  
  
Harry took the present, smiling as he realized that Fred hadn't answered his question. He opened Ron's gift. It's was a refill for his Broomstick Servicing Kit, and a few Quidditch Weekly magazines. "Thanks, Mate," he said with a smile.  
  
The next present was from Hermione. Taking the package from George, Harry noticed it looked like a book. When he opened the package, however, he laughed. It was indeed a book, but it was entitled, 'So, You have a Dark Lord after you. What do you do?' It turned out to be a book of very advanced Defence. "Thanks Hermione! This'll definitely come in handy."  
  
From Mrs. Weasley, he received a green sweater and a package of her fudge. Moody gave him a wand holster ("Now you won't blow off your buttocks!"), and Bill and Charlie got together and got him quite a nice leather jacket. However, when he looked at it more closely, he noticed it was dragonhide. Moody looked impressed by this. "Dragonhide repels most of the weaker curses," he told Harry.  
  
Sirius and Remus gave him the deed to Potter Mansion, which was officially Harry's now that he turned 17. They also gave him the key to his parent's vault at Gringotts. Harry was surprised; he thought all his parent's money was already in his vault. He didn't know how rich the Potters really were.  
  
Most of the order got him something to do with either Quidditch or Defence. Harry was surprised by their thoughtfulness. They barely knew him, yet got him birthday presents.  
  
Once all the presents were opened, and Harry thanked everyone, most of the crowd began to leave. Harry noticed Tonks had left shortly after the cake, and wondered where she had gone.  
  
Finally, only the people living at Grimmuald Place were left. After helping clean up, Harry went up to his room. He was about to sit on his bed, when he saw three packages lying there. Picking up the first one, he noticed it was from Fred and George. Opening it, he found their own NEWT's survival kit. It included alcohol, fireworks, and directions to many bars near Hogwarts. He smiled and picked up Tonks' present.  
  
In this one, he found instructions for a variety of Birth Control Potions, along with a book on various techniques for sex. Harry blushed and put it down.  
  
Then he opened the final package on the bed. It was from Ginny. It turned out to be a necklace. The pendant was a stag, with a lily on its hide. Picking up the note the came with it, he read,  
  
'Harry,  
First of all, Happy Birthday.  
Now, you're probably wondering why I gave you a necklace.  
It is a stag and lily, for obvious reasons, but it is also a protection.  
I put it in a potion, which should protect you. I'm not sure how, but  
it does. It had drops of blood from everyone who truly cares about you.  
Me, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Fred, George, Mum, Remus, Tonks.  
Please wear it; I don't want you getting hurt.  
Love,  
  
Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled and put it on. He got up to find Ginny and thank her for it. It was incredibly nice of her.  
  
Finally, exhausted by the day's events, Harry fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Short, I know. But I wanted a happy chapter. The next chapter shouldn't be TOO long, but review guys! I'll encourage me to write faster! ;) Please?  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter.  
  
Fiddy – Right, sorry, I've changed that. Thanks.  
  
RavenPotterBlack – Thanks, and I've changed that. Thanks for telling me.  
  
Athenakitty – They demolished the wall and then rebuilt it. Sirius got bored one day. =) As to Harry telling Sirius what the Muggles did to him, well maybe. Depends how Sirius reacts when Harry tells him he knows that Sirius is his father.  
  
Wytil – I totally agree. I still think Harry will defeat Voldemort, because he knows he won't live otherwise. But Dumbledore had better watch out, because Harry isn't planning on taking this lying down.  
  
Dee – Thanks! I don't HATE Dumbledore, but he really pissed me off in OOtP. Also, even from the beginning, I didn't see him as infallible. But no, I don't hate Dumbledore as much as it seems in this fic. But I needed him to push Harry away, and make him fight his own battles. In the books I think he relies on Dumbledore too much.  
  
Ladyla – Thanks. =) Harry/Ginny stuff will START at the end of the next chapter.  
  
Silvercrystal77 – Thanks! Ginny IS hiding something, as well as her feelings. She's really really confused right now. It'll become clear next chapter.  
  
MidnightJustice – No, she won't be at headquarters. If I do a sequel, she'll be in that. Thanks!  
  
Temporary Insanity – Nope, Violet's not Tonks. I guess it does make sense, but technically, since all Pureblood families are related, then they ALL have metamorphamagi blood in them somewhere. Because Tonks' is really a Black. Good guess though.  
  
WaterStorm99 – Thank you very much!  
  
Dirbatua – lol! Sorry, Dumbledore's gotta stay alive for a while. He's being quite a bastard isn't he.  
  
Lilo – Thank you! Neither can I! Oh wait, yes I can, I'm writing it. lol  
  
Jenny – Thanks. You might need to wait a bit for that one! Sorry.  
  
MMQ – Thanks. But no, this won't be H/T, even for a fling. Sorry about that. I am planning to write one though. I'm a H/T shipper too.  
  
JENNIFER – Thank you!  
  
Again, thank you to all of you! Please enjoy, and REVIEW!! 


	12. Fights and Worries

Chapter 11 - Fights and Worries  
  
Only two hours after first falling asleep, Harry woke up his heart pounding. His dream, although not caused by Voldemort, had been terrible. Everyone one of his friends had died repeatedly and all he could do was stand by and watch. Deciding he wouldn't fall back asleep after that, Harry went downstairs to get a drink.  
  
Creeping quietly down the stairs, as not to wake anyone up, he was quite surprised when he heard a bang, and quiet sobs coming from the direction of the kitchen. Cautiously pushing open the door, he looked around. Stood in the middle of the kitchen, in a short black dress and black heeled shoes, was Tonks. Lying by her feet was a metal tray, and burnt cookies were scattered around on the floor. Her golden blonde hair was covering her face, but she was crying.  
  
She looked up and saw Harry. Quickly turning her face away and wiping her tears, she managed a shaky "Hi."  
  
"Nym? What's the matter?" asked Harry. He was unsure as to what to do, but decided it probably wasn't a good idea just to run away.  
  
"Nothing," came the reply, her face still not facing Harry.  
  
"You sure?" After seeing her nod, he continued, "well, I'll go then, but if you need to talk or anything, I'll be around, okay?" She nodded again, and Harry turned to leave. He stopped when he heard a soft voice call "Harry" behind him. Turning back around he saw Tonks' tear streaked face looking at him.  
  
"You don't think I'm not a girl, do you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, of course not. You're most definitely a girl, and quite a pretty one at that," he said confused.  
  
She laughed bitterly. "I'm clumsy, I can't cook, I don't want to settle down and have a family... I mean, look at this. I can't even make cookies."  
  
Flicking his wand to put the cookies back in the tray, Harry asked, "What happened, Nym?" He crossed the kitchen so he was standing beside her.  
  
She looked at him. "He dumped me.," she said abruptly. "He said he wanted to date a real girl. Someone who could cook, and look after him. Someone who wanted to actually get married soon."  
  
'Who?' he thought. Then it hit him. That Auror bloke she was talking about before. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently led her to the other room. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled her onto his lap, and she buried her face in his shoulder. Holding her carefully, he thought about what he should say.  
  
"Nym," he whispered, "you are a girl. You're smart, funny, and wonderful. You want a career, there's nothing wrong with that. The type of girl he wants is someone like Mrs. Weasley. A stay at home mother. But that doesn't make you any less of a girl. And I'm sure that when you're ready, you'll make a wonderful mother. It doesn't matter that you can't cook. You can learn if you want."  
  
"But Ginny can cook," she sniffed.  
  
"What?" asked Harry mystified. 'What did Ginny have to do with this?'  
  
"Ginny." She repeated. "She can cook. She made your cake and you smiled and complimented her."  
  
"Nym, I wouldn't like her any less if she couldn't cook. But it was pretty obvious she had worked very hard, and was proud of herself, and the cake was very good, so I complimented her."  
  
"Oh," Tonks said in a tiny voice.  
  
"You could ask Mrs. Weasley to teach you to cook too," he suggested.  
  
"No," she replied immediately. "I don't want anyone to know. Please. Please don't tell anyone!"  
  
"Okay, well I could teach you if you wanted," he offered.  
  
She seemed to consider this. Finally, she said shyly, "I'd like that." She muttered a quick spell to dry her face, and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Thanks, Kid. Thanks. I really, well thanks. But you'd better be off to bed."  
  
Harry's face froze, as he remembered his dream. He tightened his hold on her and said, "No. Please. Can you stay for just a little longer?"  
  
"Sure. What's the matter? Or do you just like sitting here half naked with me?" she teased.  
  
Blushing furiously, as he noticed he only had his boxers on, he shrugged. "Nightmare. It's okay. You should go to bed, you're probably tired."  
  
"Harry, I was joking. I'll stay, don't worry about it. You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley entering the room. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing out of bed? And you, Nymphadora, letting him stay up like this." She suddenly seemed to notice the position they were in and gasped. Tonks smiled inwardly, realizing it probably didn't look too good with her sitting on Harry's lap. "Get to bed, BOTH of you! Your OWN beds, please."  
  
"But," protested Harry. He was cut off by her glare.  
  
Tonks whispered in his ear "Go to your room, I'll be there in a few minutes. Alright?" Mrs. Weasley's lips tightened.  
  
Harry nodded, and she climbed off his lab. "Good night," he said before leaving the room. He bumped into Ginny as he left, and smiled. "Hey Gin." She looked at him, then looked at the room he had come from, and fled. Thinking about this reaction, Harry went to his room, and sat down to wait for Tonks. Sure enough, about five minutes later she Apparated into his room. Careful not to wake Ron, he whispered, "Want to go into the trunk?" She nodded, and the two went inside.  
  
As soon as the lid shut, Tonks started laughing. "They think we're dating," she giggled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Everyone. Even Dumbledore. Molly started grilling me about it after you left. I told her we weren't but she didn't believe me. So be prepared for her to ask you about it. Molly told me to stay away from you, because you're a child, and you'll get hurt. She seems to think you're young and impressionable."  
  
"I'm NOT a child," he snapped furiously. "Maybe we should. That'd show them. I'm not going to die just because you dump me."  
  
"Harry, calm down. I know you're not a child. But you like Ginny remember? And I'm sure she likes you. I don't think she'd be too happy if we went out. Although after what she saw today, I don't think Molly would be too happy about you dating her daughter."  
  
"I think Ginny saw us too. She kept looking between me and the sitting room door. Then she ran. How do I tell her I like her anyway?"  
  
They talked for the remainder of the night. Finally, they realized it was morning and scrambled out of the trunk. Thankfully, Ron was still asleep. Tonks returned to her room, and Harry got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley was the only one in the kitchen. "Sit down, dear!" she called. "Help your self to some bread and eggs."  
  
Nodding, Harry got a plate and put some food on it. He had just started to eat when Mrs. Weasley came and sat next to him.  
  
"Now, Harry," she started, "I know you think you're grown up, but there is a lot you need to learn." Harry's eyes darkened. Oblivious, Mrs. Weasley continued, "I really don't think you should be dating an older woman. She is much older than you, and may want to do things you're not ready for."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Weasley, but I am grown up. I've been looking after myself since I was a year old, and I can still do it now. And I think it is my right to decided who I date, and what I am ready for."  
  
"Harry!" she snapped. "You can't date Tonks. I forbid you to. You're just not ready for that."  
  
"Oh, so I can save your precious world, but I can't date who I want? Well I don't care. You're not my mother. She's dead remember?" He stood up and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
Flinging himself down on his bed, he sighed. He had acted very immature. Probably not a good thing, if he wanted people to take him seriously. But she just made him so mad! After a while, the door opened. Still in a black mood, he snapped "What? Come to yell at me again?"  
  
"No..." came Ron's voice. "I just stopped to get my watch."  
  
"Oh." He listened as Ron picked up his watch and left. Soon he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." He turned to see Sirius enter. "You going to yell at me too?"  
  
"No, you can make your own decisions. Although I was surprised to hear that you were dating Tonks. I thought you like Ginny."  
  
"I'm not dating Tonks. I was just so mad at Mrs. Weasley I forgot to deny it. And I do like Ginny. But I think she thinks I'm dating Tonks, so I don't know what to say to her."  
  
"Just tell her the truth. She'll believe you."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That James isn't my father."  
  
"WHAT? Who told you that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I know it's true. And I know who my biological father really is."  
  
"Harry? Who told you that? James is your father."  
  
"No. He's not. You are."  
  
Sirius looked scared and shocked. "What are you talking about? I'm not your father. James is. Where did you get all this?"  
  
"A letter my mother left for me."  
  
Sirius looked faintly sick. "What...?"  
  
"It's okay if you don't want me, I don't need parents anymore, but I was just wondering," said Harry turning away.  
  
"Harry! You know that's not true. Of course I want you. I was just afraid you would hate me if I told you. James never knew and..."  
  
"Yes he did," interrupted Harry. "And he almost left my mum because of it."  
  
"What? James knew? And he still talked to me? ...But the point is I'm really sorry. I loved her Harry. But I couldn't do anything because James loved her too. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you and made you think I didn't want you."  
  
****Meanwhile in Ginny's POV ****  
  
"Gin, can you come here a moment?" called Tonks from the sitting room.  
  
Ginny, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world, nodded. Entering the room, she sat down and waited for Tonks to say something.  
  
"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about Harry."  
  
Ginny scowled. "No. I know you're going out with him, and I hope your happy and everything, but I don't want to talk about it. Ever."  
  
"You believe that too? Did your mother tell you that?"  
  
"Yes, she wanted me to talk to you and get you to break up with him. I didn't because if he makes you happy then fine."  
  
"Ginny, it's not true. I love him like a brother, and he feels the same way about me. We're definitely not dating."  
  
"But what about last night? I saw you two. I didn't know anyone was in there but I left as soon as I saw you, so I don't think you saw me."  
  
"He was comforting me. I just broke up with my boyfriend. He had a nightmare, came downstairs, and found me. I swear Gin, he doesn't like me. He likes you."  
  
At this, Ginny looked upset. "No he doesn't. He might have before, but he doesn't anymore. He never calls me 'Angel'. He never flirts or anything. He doesn't like me," she finished tearfully.  
  
"Yes he does. He asked me last night how he should tell you. And he's going to do it now."  
  
"No!" cried Ginny. "Don't make him; I don't want him to like me because someone made him."  
  
"Ginny! I'm not making him like you. I'm just making him tell you that he already does." She took a deep breath and yelled, "POTTER! Get your sorry arse down here!"  
  
Ginny moaned and buried her head in her hands. A few moments later Harry appeared.  
  
****Back to Harry's POV****  
  
"Yes Nymphet?" he said. "You yelled? Oh, and Mrs. Weasley MIGHT still think we're going out. I got slightly mad and forgot to deny it," he said, not noticing Ginny.  
  
"That's okay," she said, before clearing her throat pointedly, and looking at Ginny. "Tell her now Potter." She said before exiting the room, stumbling over a tea table as she left.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked. "Are you okay?" 'WHY do I have so many crying females on my hands?' he thought despairingly.  
  
She looked up, her face dry. "Why don't you call me Angel anymore?"  
  
Harry was surprised. "Oh...Well I thought you didn't like it. You always got mad when I called you that. I didn't want to make you mad."  
  
"Oh," she muttered. "Sorry. I don't mind it really...well...you know."  
  
"Is that what was bothering you, Angel?"  
  
"No. You and ...Tonks. Are you dating? Please tell me the truth Harry. I need to know. Mum says you are."  
  
"No!" he exclaimed vehemently. "We're not. Your mother just thinks so. I don't like her. I like ...someone else."  
  
"Oh." Ginny, who had perked up a little at the first statement, deflated again. "Oh. Who?"  
  
Harry turned bright red. "Uh...You," he stammered.  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide. "What? Really? You're not just saying that because Tonks made you?"  
  
Harry nodded, and slowly slid his arm around her waist. He leaned forward and gently covered her lips with his own. What he didn't expect was for Ginny to shove him away, with all the strength she possessed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: Muhahahaha! Cliffe! What happened with Ginny? You'll have to find out next chapter!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. And there were quite a lot of them! We broke 100! And it's only been two days! I love you all!  
  
PadfootsGirl03 – Thanks! Yeah, I was pretty upset by him dying too.  
  
DevW – Wow, Thank you so much. I like having Tonks as a mother/older sister, because she's a lot of fun, but she knows a lot too and can help Harry. Plus I love her character. I couldn't not have her in my story! And yes, Harry just told Sirius. Kind of anti-climatic, I know, but there will be some tension coming.  
  
Dee – Sirius didn't want Harry to know that he is his father, so he constantly tells him he looks like James. As to who he was referring to this time, it was James. Sirius hadn't noticed Harry's changes because he didn't want to.  
  
SugarGirl – Thanks!  
  
Samyjoc – Well thanks for giving it a chance at least. Sorry you didn't like it.  
  
Lillypotterfan – Thank you!  
  
Athenakitty – Well Harry hasn't found the spell if it does exist. He's looking though. The twins version was one of the more rude ones. You know, like  
Happy birthday to you,  
You live in a zoo,  
You look like a monkey,  
And you smell like one too! The kind kids sing.  
  
Jennifer – Thank you.  
  
Foxfur – No, Penelope Clearwater would be a year too young. Violet is just Violet, because Petunia gave her up when she was 7 or 8 months old, she told the orphanage her name. So only her last name changed.  
  
ender2000 – Well he doesn't have anything planned for Mrs. Figg, because she helped him. It wasn't her decision to leave him there, she told Dumbledore in order to get healing potions to help him. She isn't a witch, so she couldn't have brewed them herself. Harry and Ginny start going out soon, but they probably won't use the book. The story will stay PG-13 after all! They may use it when we don't see though.  
  
Seipher – Thanks. Sirius is still alive because I wanted Harry to be able to confront him about this. So I posted a note at the beginning saying this is slightly AU. Neville died instead of Sirius.  
  
Rhinemjr – Thank you! I don't hate Dumbledore in Canon, but he pissed me right off here. Haha, I agree, he is too manipulative in his old age. Must have nothing better to do. Thanks again. I haven't started the other story yet, I was thinking of starting one soon, because I've got March Break, therefore more time to write.  
  
Lilo – Thank you!  
  
Thanks again to all of you. Please Review this chapter people!! 


	13. Confessions

A/N: Just a warning, there are some stronger words and some mature subject matter discussed.  
  
Chapter 12 – Confessions  
  
Harry nodded, and slowly slid his arm around her waist. He leaned forward and gently covered her lips with his own. What he didn't expect was for Ginny to shove him away, with all the strength she possessed.  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry jumped back, shocked. Getting over his shock, he started to apologize. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I shouldn't have done that. Really sorry. Won't do it again."  
  
At the same time, Ginny spoke. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to do that. It was just a shock. But we shouldn't go out anyway. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh," said Harry dejectedly. "Oh. Why not? I thought you liked me?"  
  
"I do, Harry. I do. I like you a lot. But you shouldn't like me. You deserve better than me. I'm tainted, broken," she mumbled, turning her face away from him.  
  
"What? Ginny, that's not true, you're amazing. How could you say that!"  
  
"You don't know. No one knows." Her voice broke.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
She stared at him for a long moment and finally said in a tiny voice, "I'm not a virgin."  
  
"OH," said Harry surprised. "Okay, well that's good to know. Will you tell me who? Just out of curiosity. I don't mind if you don't. And what did you mean before?"  
  
"I didn't save my self for you! I'm not special anymore. And I don't know who. All of them. The Death Eaters. When I was kidnapped. They raped me. That's why I pushed you away. I was too much contact, and I wasn't expecting it." Finally, a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"What? They did WHAT?" He took deep breath and calmed down. "Angel, you're still special. You're amazingly special. What they did doesn't make you any different. Why would you think I wouldn't want you if you weren't a virgin?"  
  
"Mum said so. Ever since I was a child, she's been telling me that no one would want me if I had sex before I got married. Does that mean you do still want me?"  
  
"Yes, Angel. I still want you. Have you told anyone else?"  
  
"No!" she cried quickly. "NO! Please don't tell anyone. Please. I couldn't bare it getting back to Snape. I don't want him to know how much it hurt me. He...He was there..."  
  
"Snape was there? Did he ...do anything to you?"  
  
She nodded. "He did. And he almost seemed to enjoy it too. He's always hated me because I wasn't scared of him and did well in Potions. I can't go back, Harry. I can't take NEWT Potions. But I need them. What am I going to DO?" she cried.  
  
"HE WHAT? That fucking bastard! I'm going to kill him."  
  
Ginny launched herself at him, holding him down. "No! Then he'll know. Please, he can't know I told you. He doesn't know I recognized him." Suddenly Ginny realized she was holding him and pulled herself away looking scared. Harry watched this with confusion.  
  
"Gin..." he said slowly. "Are you scared of me?" He looked hurt when she nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't mean to be. I don't think you'd ever do that to me. I really don't. But I'm just scared. I'm always scared Harry. I can't sleep anymore. I have nightmares, and with Hermione sharing the room, I'm afraid she's going to find out."  
  
"You haven't told anyone? Even your mother?"  
  
"No. I can't. She won't understand. She's always on my case about something. Always wants to know if I'm okay. I don't want her to know this too. I can't stand her hovering over me anymore."  
  
"I think you need to tell someone. A girl. Not your mother, if you don't want to, and not Hermione. Maybe Tonks? Or someone else you trust. Because I don't know what to do Gin. I'll be happy to be here and just listen, if that's what you want, but I really don't have any advice or anything. Think about it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Maybe," she muttered. However, before she could say anything else, Mrs. Weasley interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Ginny! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. How are you feeling dear?"  
  
Ginny shot Harry an 'I told you so,' look. Harry nodded sympathetically. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, dear. Do you mind leaving for a minute? I need to talk with Ginny."  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." He stood up and exited the room. He hoped Ginny would be okay. In the meantime, he went to find Tonks.  
  
He found her sitting at a table looking over some pieces of parchment.  
  
"Hey Tonks," he said, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Hey, Harry," she said with a tired smile. "How are you so awake?!"  
  
"Eh, you get used to it. So what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to find a pattern here. Want to help me?"  
  
Harry noticed each parchment had a few names and a date. They were ordered by the date. "Sure, who are these people? They're not..."  
  
Tonks nodded grimly. "Yes. Voldemort's latest victims."  
  
Harry nodded sadly. He looked through the names and moved the ones he had seen slightly out of the line. "I saw these. Voldemort was present for them. The others could be random Death Eater killings, but these probably aren't."  
  
He looked at the names he had picked out again. He showed Tonks a few and said, "These he asked to join him. The rest he didn't."  
  
Tonks looked over the names that Harry indicated were asked to join Voldemort. She looked back up at him, amazement crossing her face. "They're all Order Members. He's trying to turn someone into a spy for him. The ones he didn't ask to join him, I don't know. I can't see anything about them."  
  
"The Fawcetts were killed? I know Madeline Fawcett. She's the year above me. Ravenclaw. I guess she wasn't home?"  
  
"No. She was staying with an aunt."  
  
"Tonks, can I ask you something?" asked Harry, changing the subject.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Okay, well I know many people think sex before marriage is a terrible thing, but is that common belief here? Or do only some people think that?"  
  
"It's pretty common, Harry. Especially with the older generation. The ones that started school in the 70's or so, after Voldemort's reign started, don't really think that way. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. Molly made some sort of comment." Harry desperately wanted to tell Tonks so she could help Ginny, but knew betraying her trust would hurt her more. Suddenly, a name at the end of the row caught his eye. 'Gabrielle Delacour. July 31. France.' "Gabrielle's gone too?"  
  
"Yes. We don't know why, but she was the only death in France. We found out because her sister Fleur works for Gringotts here. You knew her?"  
  
"Yeah." Both heads snapped up when the door opened. They relaxed when they realized it was Ginny.  
  
"Hey Angel," said Harry with a tentative smile. Tonks looked between the two and grinned.  
  
"Finally got things worked out, you two?"  
  
Ginny looked nervous. "When you have a minute, can I talk to you?" she asked, ignoring Tonks' question.  
  
"Sure, I'm pretty much done here. Let me just put these away. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Can we borrow your trunk Harry?" Ginny asked, without looking at him. "Actually, can you come too?"  
  
Harry nodded, and the three trooped upstairs. On the way, they met Ron and Hermione who were apparently, taking a break from their usual activity.  
  
"Harry, can we talk to you?" Hermione's voice had a disapproving tone. No doubt, they found out about that rumour.  
  
"In a minute, Hermione. I need to go upstairs for something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Upon reaching Harry and Ron's room, Harry opened the trunk, and the three went in. Sitting down, Harry and Tonks both turned to look at Ginny. Ginny, however, resembled a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"I thought about what you said, Harry. But can you tell her?"  
  
"Uh...okay...are you sure you don't want to do it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry nodded and started to tell Tonks what Ginny had told him just a few minutes earlier. When he finished Ginny was crying, and Tonks was staring at him in shock. Finally, Tonks reached over and hugged the crying girl.  
  
Ginny buried her face in Tonks' shoulder, and cried, "It hurt, Tonks, but it was even worse because I'd always wanted my first time to be with Harry. But it was so disgusting. I don't ever want to do that again. And Snape. I knew it was him. His voice, even through the mask. It was horrible. I can't face him again."  
  
Harry blushed bright red. After a while, he said, "I'm going to see what Ron and Hermione wanted. You know how to get out right?"  
  
Tonks nodded and waved him away.  
  
Harry climbed out of the trunk and started his search for Ron and Hermione. He found them in the kitchen eating the lunch Molly had set out for everyone. Thankfully, they were alone.  
  
"Harry! It's been half an hour!" cried Hermione when she saw him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I was just talking to someone. What did you want to talk to me about?" He picked up a sandwich to eat.  
  
"THIS!" snapped Ron. "We're your best friends; you're supposed to talk to us! Not HER. We need to talk to you, and you just go off and snog her."  
  
"Oh?" said Harry coldly. "Funny. That reminds me of ALL LAST YEAR. I rarely spoke to either of you all year, because you were either fighting or snogging."  
  
"Oh, Harry. You don't mean that. We spoke all the time last year. Ron and I didn't go off by ourselves that much. But it's not that we mind if you have a girlfriend. It's just we don't think you should go out with Tonks."  
  
Harry laughed sarcastically. "What's the matter with your memory Hermione? You and Ron were always off by yourselves. But I was happy for you. You were my best friends, and you were happy. And you don't MIND if I have a girlfriend? What the hell does that mean? That I can't be happy unless I'm with you two?"  
  
"Harry!" snapped Ron. "Why the hell would Tonks want you? She's seven years older than you are. Open your eyes, she's just a slut."  
  
Harry glared at Ron. "First of all, she is not a slut. And I'd advise you never to say that again, Weasley. Second, we aren't dating. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley think we are, and have spread it around. You know, I'd always thought adults don't spread rumours around." He turned and faced Hermione belligerently. "What else did you want?"  
  
"Don't lie to us, Harry!"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and he stared at her for a moment. Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. 'How dare they!' he thought. 'Those narrow-minded, stupid, childish PRATS!' He was so angry he almost walked straight into an impromptu Order Meeting. Dumbledore and a few others were gathered in the hall. Harry shrank back into the shadows to listen.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands to quiet everyone down. Finally he spoke. "There was a major attack last night. The entire village of Godric's Hollow has been destroyed. There are no survivors and the village was completely levelled. All except one property. Lily and James' house. The strange thing is, it was never rebuilt after Voldemort's first downfall. We don't know what happened, but we feel it was connected to Harry." Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley spotted Harry.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione. Well anyway, you shouldn't be here. This doesn't concern you. Why don't you run off and play or something?"  
  
"Actually, Dumbledore just said it had something to do with me. How was my parent's house rebuilt? Did Voldemort himself do this? Or was it just his Death Eaters?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley cast Sirius a pleading glance. Sirius looked uncomfortable but said, "Harry, we'll tell you if you need to know anything. You should go back to Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Harry..." said Sirius in a warning tone.  
  
"Why do you always think you know what's best for me? You're not my father," hissed Harry, before going up the stairs. Sirius looked like he had been punched in the face. Harry knew he'd feel guilty later, but right now, he was too angry to care.  
  
He stormed up to his room, and pushed open the door. Opening the trunk lid, he dropped inside. Ginny and Tonks were sitting there drinking pumpkin juice. They both looked up when he entered. Harry smiled wanly. "Half the house is mad at me. Ron and Hermione won't believe I'm not going out with Tonks, and the Order was having some meeting right in the hall and started yelling at me when I eavesdropped. So, you alright?" he asked, directing the last question at Ginny.  
  
She nodded hesitantly. Harry smiled, but still looked worried. "So," he said, trying to be cheerful, "either of you want to help me make some food?"  
  
"I will!" cried Tonks eagerly.  
  
While Harry gave Tonks her first cooking lesson, ('No, you DON'T use half a cup of salt.' 'Don't beat the shells into the eggs!!'), he thought about the day. Ron and Hermione were going to be mad at him, and although he thought they were the ones being stupid and thinking he would lie, he decided to apologize. It certainly was easier than having them glare at him everyday. It's not as if he talked to them often anyway. Sirius was a little more complicated than that. He was still angry that the Order still left him out of things that concerned him, but that wasn't Sirius' fault. The reason he had lashed out at Sirius was because he was incredibly hurt. Even now that he knew Sirius was his father, Sirius acted like he didn't really want him.  
  
Finally, without too many major mishaps, lunch was finished. Harry, Ginny and Tonks sat down to eat. After they finished, Harry stacked the dishes in the self-cleaning sink. He really loved this sink, especially after years of being forced to wash dishes at the Dursleys. And with Dudley living there, that was no small amount of dishes.  
  
After lunch, Ginny stood up and smiled wanly. "I'm going back out there, or Mum's going to think I've died."  
  
"I think I'll go too," decided Tonks. "I want to find out what that Order meeting you mentioned was about."  
  
Harry smiled at them. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit then, I want to stay down here for a bit."  
  
After the two girls had left, Harry dug out his mother's diary. He had a short conversation with her, telling her about everyone thinking he was dating Tonks, and about his fight with Ron and Hermione. He left out any mention of Sirius, not wanting to discuss that.  
  
Finally, he put the diary back in his drawer, and exited the trunk. Ron and Hermione were both in the room, looking annoyed.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, when he exited. "Where have you been?"  
  
"In my trunk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a big trunk. Got living space and everything."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about it, mate?" interjected Ron.  
  
"Never had time," shrugged Harry. "Why were you waiting for me?"  
  
"Uh...well..." said Ron uncomfortably, "we wanted you to help us calm Ginny down. She's a little mad, and I don't know why. We just asked her to talk to you about Tonks..."  
  
"Right" snapped Harry. "First you try to decide who I should and should not date, then you accuse me of lying, and then you ask my friend to break up me and the girl I'm not even dating. Now you want me to help you because your little plan to destroy any happiness in my life failed?"  
  
"Uh...Well...If you put it that way..." stammered Ron.  
  
"Save it," snapped Harry, and left the room. On his way out, he could hear Hermione berating Ron for not having any tact.  
  
Slowly walking down the stairs, Harry sighed. That hadn't gone as planned. But currently, Sirius was more important. Harry entered the kitchen searching for Sirius. 'No use drawing this out,' he thought. He saw Sirius standing on the far side of the kitchen. However, as soon as he saw Harry, he quickly turned and left. Sighing, Harry followed. When Sirius realized Harry had followed him, he turned around angrily.  
"What?" he snapped. "Come to hurt me some more?"  
  
"ME?" screamed Harry. "What about you? You had never even planned to tell me. I never even found out my father is still alive until after I don't need one."  
  
Sirius looked devastated at that. He started to reply but Harry cut him off.  
  
"No. NO. Sirius, that didn't come out right. I'm sorry I said what I did. It was just the first thing that came to mind. It's no excuse, I know. I'm sorry. I'm pushing everyone away today. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, you... I'm so sorry."  
  
Sirius looked uncertain. Finally, he appeared to come to a decision, and enveloping Harry in a hug. "Harry," he whispered. "Oh my little Prongslet. I thought you didn't want me anymore. I'm sorry for keeping things from you, but I just wanted to protect you. I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Harry froze. This was the first time anyone had ever told him they loved him. "Oh," he whispered thickly. "Oh." They stood like that for a moment until Harry broke the silence. "Why did you call me Prongslet?"  
  
"I...I guess to remind you that James was the one who took you and looked after you, but that was my name for you, and it was special. Something between us. I always loved you Harry. Since the moment you were born. You, and your mother. But I couldn't hurt James like that. I just couldn't. But if things had been different, I would have taken you in a heartbeat."  
  
Harry nodded. "I need to go find Ginny. I'll talk to you later, Sirius. I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius smiled and Harry left the room. Once outside, he slumped against the wall. He wasn't good at emotional confrontations. During his years at the Dursleys, they had ridiculed him for any emotion, and once he reached Hogwarts', he had suppressed the emotions further.  
  
Straightening his shoulders, Harry looked around. Judging from the amount of light outside, it was nearly dinnertime. He hadn't realized how long he had spent in the trunk. He was wandering around aimlessly, when he heard Mrs. Weasley's voice. Wondering if the Order was holding another meeting, he stopped to listen. Another person spoke, and he realized it was Ginny.  
  
"Mum! I'm fine. I really am. Honestly. Stop worrying," she said, clearly exasperated. Harry moved away, not wanting to eavesdrop on their privet conversation. However, he did hear Mrs. Weasley's next words.  
  
"Ginny, you are not fine. You throw up a lot, you're pale, you barley eat, and you nearly fainted before. Maybe I should stay in your room in case you get sick during the night?"  
  
"No!" cried Ginny, horrified. "I'm fine! Really."  
  
Harry abandoned the idea of leaving, and went in to help Ginny. When he opened the door, both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny turned to look at him. Harry smiled at them. "Hey Gin, Hi Mrs. Weasley. Sorry to barge in, but I was just looking for Ginny to tell her that I can help her with her Defence is she wants. Uh...come find me when you have time." He moved to exit the room  
  
"Wait! Harry. I can come now. Me and Mum were just finished talking," she said, shooting a look at her mother.  
  
"Alright. We can go to the library. It has some pretty useful books." Ginny smiled and the two exited the room. Behind them, Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Ginny giggled. "Thanks for rescuing me. She's worried about me, and won't leave me alone. It gets somewhat annoying. I mean I know she's worried and all, but still."  
  
"Not a problem, Angel. Anyway, I think you need sleep. And food. Why don't you eat?"  
  
"I do eat. Just not as much as I used to. I think I'm getting kinda fat," she mumbled.  
  
"Not you're not!"  
  
"Right, so how do you propose I get some sleep? I can't sleep now because Mum will get worried again, and I can't sleep during the night..."  
  
"My trunk of course. Come on, I'll show you."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
They returned to Harry's room, which Ron and Hermione had thankfully left. "You can slow down time here," he told her. "If I slow it down you could sleep for hours and have only a few seconds pass."  
  
"Wow. Really? This is an amazing trunk!"  
  
"Yeah, it is. The only thing is I have to be inside. I can't allow someone to go into this part alone, because they won't be able to get out."  
  
"Oh, well that's okay, I guess." Ginny looked uncertain.  
  
Harry smiled and opened the trunk. He went inside, and then helped Ginny in. "You can sleep in that room, if you want. I'll be in my room if you need me. I think I need sleep too."  
  
Ginny nodded her thanks, and turned away. Suddenly, she turned back around gently kissed Harry, and darted into the room. Harry stood for a moment, stunned, then turned and walked into his room, smiling slightly.  
  
************************************************  
  
A/N: Wow, long chapter. Sorry about the delay! And okay, I know Ginny makes it sound like she loves Harry, but what she really means is 'someone who cares about me'. She's just blurting things out because she's upset.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers. Athenakitty, Dee, Rhinemjr, Ian, RavenPotterBlack, dolphingirl79, FeelingHotHHotHot, Fan-Of-HP, nita, MidnightJustice, KaLeigh1, Silvercrystal77, Wytil, SugarGirl, FroBoy. Thank you so much for rewiewing, you guys. Sorry I'm not responding to each individual review, but I didn't want to list everyone out, just to say thanks. I know it gets annoying when you print something out and there is a long list of thank yous at the end. If you have any questions I'll definitely answer those. But I'm really glad all of you reviewed. Please keep doing it! =)  
  
Ian – Yes, I did skip his entire sixth year. This is set the summer after sixth year, so he is 16, going on 17. Aww, give poor Harry a break. He's young and inexperienced. I mean, look at his relationship with Cho!  
  
RavenPotterBlack – Don't worry, there'll be more between Harry and Sirius. I'm keeping it coming in bits and pieces, because Harry doesn't seem to be able to deal with his emotions too well.  
  
FeelingHotHHotHot – He doesn't look exactly like Sirius, because he had some of his mothers features, but he looks more like Sirius than he did before. Harry wasn't 'up front' with Sirius, because I don't think he knows how. He's always been told to hide his emotions.  
  
Wytil – Well not really. Because the protection worked because of Lily, not James. So it would still work. And the prophesy is still good, because Sirius also escaped Voldemort three times. (yeah, we don't know that, but I'm saying he did.)  
  
FroBoy – Yes, the time thing will become pretty important. Training, sex, and other things. (okay, I'm just joking about the sex part. Mostly. ;))  
  
So please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? 


	14. Confrontations

Chapter 13 – Confrontations  
  
A few hours after Harry fell into a restless sleep, he was suddenly jolted awake. As he tried to figure out what woke him, a scream rang through his room. 'Ginny!' he thought frantically. He leapt out of bed and took off towards her room. He froze when he heard his name.  
  
"NO! NOOOOOOOO! HARRY! PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
He dashed into Ginny's room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ginny was thrashing around on the bed, crying. Harry rubbed her back and whispered, "Angel, wake up, come on, it's just a dream. Wake up, Angel."  
  
Finally Ginny did awake, and latched onto his neck, still crying. Harry continued to rub her back and just let her cry. Eventually she calmed down a little. "HE was there," she muttered. "It just goes on and on. I can't do this Harry. I just can't."  
  
"Shh...Yes you can. I'll help you. Tonks will help you. If you told your family, they would help you as well. You can get through this Angel. Don't let him rule your life."  
  
"I can't. I can't go back to Hogwarts. I can't see him everyday. I trusted him, Harry. I hated him, but I still trusted him. I thought if Dumbledore trusted him, he couldn't be that bad. THAT'S why it hurts so much. The others I never trusted."  
  
Harry stared at her in shock. She was talking about Snape?  
  
"And I need Potions," she continued. "I want to be a mediwitch. And you need Potions for that. There's no way around it. McGonagall told me last year during my career meeting."  
  
Getting over his shock, Harry replied. "We'll get through that somehow. Hermione is taking extra courses for her NEWT's, which are individual study. You don't have to go to a class to take that subject's NEWT. I can help you, since I've already taken 6th year Potions, and I'm sure Hermione will be able to help you if I can't. Just tell her you didn't have time in your schedule for Potions and she'll be happy. And for 7th year, we'll work out something. I'll give you my notes, and you could probably get Hermione's too. Don't worry. We'll work it out, somehow. Have you signed up for NEWT courses yet?"  
  
"No. Forms are due next week."  
  
"Okay, well we'll talk to McGonagall, make up a story. It'll be okay. Now get some sleep. I'll be within shouting distance if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Harry...Do you think you could, maybe...well..." she trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you stay with me please?" she said quickly. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
Harry nodded, and climbed awkwardly into the bed next to her. Eventually he relaxed, and sleep claimed them both.  
  
Several hours later, Harry awoke feeling better rested than he had in months. Someone was curled up against him, and he had his arm wrapped around her. He sighed contentedly. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring straight into a pair of bright brown eyes.  
  
Ginny smiled, half asleep. "G'morning Harry."  
  
"Morning, Angel. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah. Better than I have in months. Thanks for staying with me."  
  
Harry smiled as Ginny echoed his thoughts. "So," he started teasingly, "now that we've slept together, does this mean we're going out?"  
  
Ginny pulled herself away from him, horrified. "Harry! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to stay. I can't have sex. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry nearly smacked his head, for being so stupid. "I'm sorry, Gin! I was only joking. I shouldn't have made a joke like that though. I didn't mean it. Okay well I do want you to go out with me, but I don't expect you to sleep with me or anything. Sorry."  
  
Ginny smiled shyly. "I guess Tonks was right then," she mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She told me that you actually liked me. I thought you just liked me because I was easy."  
  
"Gin! Why do you keep thinking things like that of your self? And of me? I would NEVER do something like that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I know you wouldn't. But after hating myself for so long, it's hard to stop. I guess I didn't think anyone would actually like me."  
  
"I would, and I do."  
  
"Well in that case, I'd love to go out with you."  
  
Harry grinned happily. "So, you ready to get back out there?"  
  
"I ...uh...guess so..." she said uncertainly.  
  
"We can come back. I like it here too. It's a space of my own, were no one can bother me. Why don't we go see if dinner is ready yet?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Come on. And you're going to eat, okay? You're not fat!"  
  
Ginny studiously ignored him, and they left the trunk, together. After appearing back at Grimmuald Place, Harry felt Ginny take his hand. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, as she smiled shyly back.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, they first thing Harry saw was greasy black hair, and sallow skin. Beside him, he felt Ginny tense and prepare to run. Harry protectively slid an arm around her waist. Unfortunately, Snape saw them.  
  
He sneered. "Ah, Potter decides to grace us with his presence. And with his new flavour of the week too. What's the matter Potter? Couldn't get the older woman, so you settled for this? Well I suppose you have to satisfy your teenage hormones somehow, and this certainly would be easier than paying for one. But no doubt in a few years you'll have to pay for her too. Or do you already?"  
  
Harry saw red. How DARE he insult Ginny? "When was the last time you had a woman, Snape?" Harry felt Ginny tense beside him, and immediately switched tactics. "Never mind, I don't even want to THINK about that. And besides, you probably wouldn't have time, even if my some miracle someone didn't run screaming at the sight of you. Too busy kissing peoples robes, eh Snape? How does Cruciatus feel? One would think you'd be able to take more than a few minutes of it."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. He quickly pulled out his wand. "You are to address me as Sir or Professor Snape. Now, let's see how you deal with it, Potter. Crucio!" The curse hit him straight in the chest. Harry gritted his teeth, but did not scream. He was far too used to pain to give Snape the pleasure of his screaming. Finally, Snape released the curse.  
  
"Well, that was uncomfortable," said Harry, wincing. "Now, why would I address you as Sir? That signifies respect. I certainly don't respect you." Snape looked furious and instead of putting his wand away, he levelled it on Ginny. As he heard Ginny's scream, Harry's temper rose to the surface again. He leapt across the room and punched Snape straight in the face. With blood dripping down his face, Snape released the curse. Harry stepped back, and realized he had not been the only one to punch Snape. Tonks, Ron and Hermione were in the room with him. Ron had also attacked Snape, and Tonks had her wand trained on him, ready to hex him if he tried anything. Hermione stood in the background, her expression alternating between horrified and furious.  
  
As Ron and Harry stepped away, Tonks fired a stunner. "Good job, Mate," said Ron, somewhat awkwardly. "I've been waiting to do that for years."  
  
Harry nodded, as Tonks rushed up to him. "Harry! Are you okay? He had you under the curse for three minutes! I'm so sorry I didn't stop him, but I wasn't here when he hit you, and when I saw what he was doing I was so surprised it took me a minute. And by that time he had already released you. Are you okay? You didn't even scream!"  
  
"Tonks!" interrupted Harry. "I'm fine. Well sort of. Look at Ginny first. He hit her too." He glanced toward Ginny and saw her standing by the door shaking. He went to her and she fell into his arms.  
  
"That hurt, Harry. More than I can remember it hurting."  
  
"I know, Angel. Tonks is going to give you something to help you."  
  
Tonks came over carrying two bottles. "These counter the after- effects of Cruciatus. It was supposed to be for Snape, but who cares. He can suffer, for all I care. Don't you dare protest Potter! You are drinking one of the bottles," she said, as Harry opened his mouth. "You're pale and shaking. That hurt you more than you will admit."  
  
"He was coming back from a Death Eater meeting?" asked Harry finally accepting a bottle.  
  
"Yup," said Tonks, handing the other to Ginny. "Didn't you see how he was shaking? There's an Order meeting tonight, so I'm guessing he was here for that. So what happened anyway?"  
  
"That, I think, is what we would all like to know," said Dumbledore calmly. Harry turned around to see Dumbledore and a few others standing behind him. One of those happened to be Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry! I'm quite ashamed of you. Attacking a teacher like that. You really need to control your temper, dear." It seemed that no one had actually seen what happened. All they saw was an unconscious Snape.  
  
"We'll I'm not!" spoke up Tonks. "I'm proud of him actually."  
  
"Well no one asked you, Nymphadora. It is not your job to be a parent, now is it." Mrs. Weasley's words carried a hint of warning in them.  
  
Tonks was not fazed. "So? At least Harry didn't use an Unforgivable. You all think Harry is the immature one. But he was much more mature than that git over there."  
  
Finally, Ron spoke up. "Yeah! Snape insulted both Harry and Ginny. He called her a whore! HE CALLED MY SISTER A WHORE. And Harry didn't even attack him then. He just insulted him. But then Snape put Cruciatus on Harry. And he STILL didn't do anything."  
  
"Snape was mad that Harry didn't scream," interrupted Hermione. "He had him under the curse for about three minutes. So he cursed Ginny. Only then did Ron and Harry attack him."  
  
The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes. "Professor Snape held Harry and Ginny under Cruciatus?" he asked, looking at Harry for conformation.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So how exactly did he come to be unconscious?"  
  
"I'm afraid that was me, sir. I didn't want to risk him cursing anyone else. And he seemed likely to do that, after Harry and Ron attacked him. It's only a stunner though."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and pulled out his wand. "Eneverate." Snape awoke looking slightly confused. His eyes narrowed as they settled on Harry.  
  
"Headmaster! Potter must be punished. He has gone too far this time. He was extremely disrespectful, and attacked me."  
  
All eyes turned towards Harry as he started laughing hysterically. "Mummy!" he choked out. "Mummy! The bad man hurted my feelings! Get him, Mummy! Get him!"  
  
Tonks giggled and Ginny smiled weakly. Everyone else just stared at him. "Well I'm going to my room. I don't need to hear Snape badmouth me again. Either you believe what we said, or you don't. Either way, you will find that none of us cast a single spell, so you cannot kick us out of school." Harry had finally stopped laughing. He turned his attention to Ginny. "Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you up?"  
  
"No, I'm okay. The potion helped."  
  
Harry slipped an arm around her waist to support her and they left the room. Behind them, Ron called, "Wait! Harry!"  
  
Ginny groaned. "No. Let's not wait; he's being such an ass."  
  
However, Ron caught up to them anyway. "Harry! Are you two really dating?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry frostily.  
  
"But what about Tonks?" Hermione asked. She had come up behind Ron.  
  
"We were never dating. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go."  
  
"Oh are you going into that trunk?" asked Ron excitedly.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Can we come?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ron looked shocked. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't particularly feel like talking to either you right now. We can make up later. I'm going now. I think Ginny is about to collapse."  
  
"What? Why Harry?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"First because you thought I would lie to you, and second because you tried to destroy any happiness I had." Harry picked up Ginny and walked away leaving a shocked Ron and Hermione behind them. Ginny, looking very pale, didn't protest at being carried.  
  
After finally managing to get himself and Ginny into the trunk, Harry put her down on the couch and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Ginny suddenly blurted out, "Harry, I think I'm pregnant."  
  
Harry, who had been thinking of how nice she looked lying there with her red hair fanned out against the pillow, sat up quickly. "What?" he sputtered.  
  
"I...I think I'm pregnant..." said Ginny sadly. "Tonks thinks I might be too. She gave me a potion to find out. Will you stay with me while I use it? Please? I know this is a lot to handle, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I'm scared. Please..."  
  
"Of course Angel. What do you have to do?"  
  
Ginny pulled a vial of a clear liquid out of her pocket. "I just need to put a drop of blood into it, if it becomes bright red, I'm not. But if it stays clear..." She opened the vial and pricked the palm of her hand, allowing a drop of blood to fall in.  
  
The drop of blood fell through the potion, leaving a red streak behind it. Then within a few seconds, the red started to disappear, and the potion became perfectly clear once again.  
  
Harry and Ginny both stared at it, willing it to turn back to red. But as they watched, a green band appeared at the top, signifying that the potion had been used. It had not turned red. Ginny was pregnant.  
  
Ginny's hand started to shake, and tears flooded her eyes. "It's true..." she mumbled, "it's true..."  
  
Harry took the vial from her before she dropped it, and placed it on the table. The he gathered her into his arm and rocked her while she cried. All the while, his mind was racing. His girlfriend was pregnant. And he wasn't even the father. She was still in school! She was having the baby of a Death Eater. Maybe even Snape. His GIRLFRIEND was PREGNANT. Oh dear Merlin, he couldn't deal with this! He thought of breaking up with her, and running, but even as these thoughts flew through his mind, he still knew what he would do. He couldn't leave her. He would stay, support her, and be around for the child.  
  
Ginny's tears had slowed, and she lay limply in his arms. He reached down, and brushed away some tears, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Angel, we'll help you. Everyone will. You won't have to do this alone. You don't have to keep it if you don't want too..." he trailed off. He didn't know much about abortion, and he didn't know if they had it in the Wizarding World.  
  
"I can't. I couldn't live with my self if I did that to a baby. It's innocent... I'm the stupid one here."  
  
"You're not stupid, Gin! This wasn't your choice. They did this to you. It's not your fault."  
  
"Yeah. I guess. We can break up if you want," she said sadly. "You probably don't want a pregnant girlfriend. Especially when the child isn't yours."  
  
Harry started guiltily. Those same thoughts had gone through his head previously. "No!" he said firmly. "I don't want to break up with you. I'm going to be here for you and this baby. If we ever do break up, it won't be because of this. And even if we do, I'll be here for this baby. I promise, Angel. I won't leave you."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much." Suddenly another thought struck her. "What am I going to tell people? My parents?"  
  
"Well you can tell your family the truth. And the rest of the world... well we'll think of something."  
  
"NO! I can't. I can't. They won't understand. They'll hate me."  
  
"Ginny! Your parents love you more than anything. Nothing will make them hate you. This isn't your fault. But what if you tell one of your brothers first? Bill? You seemed close to him."  
  
"But...but what if he hates me...? I couldn't bear that, Bill's my hero. I've wanted to be just like him, ever since I was a little girl."  
  
"Gin, no one will hate you. I promise. This isn't your fault."  
  
"I'll tell them. I guess it'll be easier to tell them all together. No, I can't tell my brothers. I'll just tell Mum. But can you please come with me? I don't want to do it alone."  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want."  
  
"Uh...Harry..." Ginny began hesitantly. "Do you think you could maybe pretend you're the father? Not to my family, but to everyone else. I just don't want anyone else to know. You don't even really need to be their father or anything. Just tell people you are. I'll take care of them and get a job and everything."  
  
Harry stared at her blankly.  
  
"You don't have to," she added hurriedly. "You probably don't want to even have a pretend child at 17."  
  
"I told you I'd be here for you two, and I will. If you want me to, I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much. You don't have to do anything."  
  
Harry smiled. "Would you like to tell your mother now?"  
  
Ginny shrunk back. "No..."  
  
"Come on, Gin. You have to do this sooner or later..."  
  
"I'd prefer later," she muttered, while standing up.  
  
Ginny and Harry went back to the house to look for Mrs. Weasley. They finally found her in the dining room with Ron and Hermione. Ron gave them a dirty look, and Hermione looked sad.  
  
"Hey, Mum," said Ginny nervously. "Can I talk to you? Um...alone?"  
  
"Of course, dear. Come on, we'll go to a different room."  
  
Harry started to sit down, but was dragged away by Ginny. When they finally arrived in an empty room, Mrs. Weasley sat down and looked at the two of them, confused. "I thought you wanted to talk to me alone, Ginny?"  
  
"I do. But I want Harry to be here. Because I told him. He wants me to tell you. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Ginny, you know you could always come to me," said Mrs. Weasley, looking slightly hurt her daughter would go to someone else over her.  
  
"I know, Mum...But I'm afraid you'll get mad and hate me. Harry says you won't...but..." Ginny paused and nearly broke down again.  
  
"Ginny. Is this about what Professor Snape did to you? Honestly," she huffed. "I never thought a Hogwarts teacher would place two students under Cruciatus. I know it's not your fault now."  
  
"No, no it's not that." Ginny paused for a second and then blurted out, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's face went through several expressions of shock. Finally, she murmured, "I never thought my youngest would give me my first grandchild." She turned and glared at Harry. "I hope you're planning on marrying her. I don't want any illegitimate children in my family!"  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Ginny cut in. "No, Mum. It's not his." Mrs. Weasley looked furious at this. She opened her mouth, presumably to shout at Ginny, but Harry caught her eye and shook his head. Surprisingly, she listened. Ginny seemed to take heart in the fact she wasn't being yelled at yet, and continued. "You know when I was kidnapped? They...they did ...well...Things...to me."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. "My baby," she cried. "They raped you?" She pulled Ginny into her arms.  
  
"You're not mad?" asked Ginny timidly.  
  
"Of course not! It's not your fault." Ginny's body sagged with relief and she broke down in her mother's arms. Harry crept away, to give the two some time alone.  
  
Hours later, Ginny came back to talk to him, her face tear streaked. "He won't let me come back to school," she sobbed. "He...he says I have to take the year off."  
  
"Dumbledore?" asked Harry, incredulously.  
  
"Yes. It is too dangerous with the war and everything. He can't risk having a pregnant student at the school."  
  
"What about once you've had the baby? Can you take it to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. He said I could leave it with Dobby while I'm in class. He even said he'd give me my own room, so I wouldn't disturb the rest of the girls in my dorm. But I don't want to miss a year of school. Well he first tried to tell me to give it up for adoption, but I refused. It's stupid, I know. I can't raise a child. But I just can't give it away."  
  
"Don't worry, Angel, I'll go talk to Dumbledore. Actually..." Harry looked thoughtful. "What about the trunk? It's large enough to live in. And I can slow time down inside. You could have the baby during the summer, and even stay inside a couple extra months so it's not newborn when you take it to Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny face lit up. "Really? Oh Harry!" Then she looked sad again. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that. You said you have to be inside the whole time. I can't ask you to live with me in a trunk for nine months."  
  
"You're not asking, Angel. I'm offering."  
  
"Really, you'd do that for me?"  
  
"Of course! Now let's go find Dumbledore and tell him that you are coming back this year."  
  
Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
Harry smiled. He loved when Ginny was happy.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is really really late. I meant to get it out last Saturday, but I never got it finished. I'm really sorry! Now, about Ginny's pregnancy. Quite a few of you guessed it. I was surprised, although now that I look at it, my clues were pretty obvious. Some of you asked which Death Eater, I'm not sure if you'll ever find out. Ginny doesn't care. As far as she's concerned, Harry's the father. Also, Ron and Hermione will come around, and realize how they've been treating Harry. Ron's just a bit slow, and Hermione thinks she's always right. They've got to get past that, and the eventually will.  
  
Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Silvercrystal77, Ibozun, Potter Reader, Lady Melime Alasse, FroBoy, athenakitty, BferBear, Dee, Silnar, Bunny Moon, dementorchic, The Hindu Dancer, lil-DA, Rhinemjr, Hunta, babylonpotter, Jill. Thanks you guys! =) I love getting reviews. They just make my day!  
  
Silvercrystal77 – I know, poor Ginny. I felt so bad putting her through all that. But it must be done. Yes, Lily will appear here and there, but I don't think she'll be pivotal to the plot anymore.  
  
Ibozun – Sirius had 2 children. Harry and another child with Lily's friend Kat, who is dead. Well unless he has other children I don't know about. =)  
  
Potter Reader – Yeah, the Order is being quite annoying, but they still all want to bring Voldemort down. And if they broke out on their own they wouldn't be able to do it as well. Although after the war's over, there's not telling what will happen. And I quite agree about Snape. But he's been punched, and I figure he gets tortured by Voldemort quite often.  
  
Athenakitty – The brothers... I think she will eventually. Or at least the older ones.  
  
Silnar – Yup, Tonks did think of those things, only I didn't want to show the entire time Ginny and Tonks were talking, so I had Harry leave. And I agree, Snape should die. But I can't kill him off. He's the only spy the Order has!  
  
Ibozun – Ron and Hermione are being jerks right now, but they have been friends for years before this. He's kind of reluctant to throw away this friendship now, since he never had any friends as a child. But they're just children too. They'll come around eventually. I'm not sure what you're referring to when you ask why he cares what they think. If you mean him dating Tonks, he doesn't care exactly, but he'd rather people didn't yell at him for something he wasn't doing. I'm pretty sure if he and Tonks were dating, he wouldn't break up with her because they wanted him to.  
  
Babylonpotter – I've actually never heard of that series. But I will look it up. That chameleon spell is an awesome idea. I don't think I'll put it in this fic, since I haven't mentioned it before, but if I ever write anymore, I'll definitely think about it. Thank you! 


	15. Into the Trunk

Chapter 14 – Into the Trunk  
  
The night was filled with nightmares for Harry. Voldemort was angry; there was no question about it. What he didn't know was why he was angry. Death, destruction, and torture flashed on all sides of him. The Cruciatus Curse was constantly assaulting his body. He tried desperately to wake up, but to no avail. He shut his eyes, but couldn't block out their screams. Finally, finally, Voldemort's chilling laughter faded from his ears, the screams diminished, and Harry woke up with tears coursing down his cheeks.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and tried to wipe the tears away. He didn't want Ron to wake up and see him crying. Looking at his clock, he noticed it was nearly 6:00. The dreams had lasted the whole night. Not wanting to sleep anymore, Harry went downstairs to see who was up. The kitchen light was on, so he went in. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were sitting at the table sipping their tea. They both smiled as Harry walked in.  
  
"Sit down, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny was just telling me about your plan so she could go back to school."  
  
Ginny looked worriedly at him, hoping he didn't mind her telling her mother. Harry smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Well I didn't want her to miss a year of school because of this," he told Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes, I know. But I won't be able to see my darling baby for 9 months! And I'll miss the birth of her first child. My first grandchild. Ginny said there wasn't enough room for three people to live in the trunk. I wanted to come and stay with you two."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny who was shaking her head furiously at him. "Yeah, she's right. There really isn't enough room. But every month or so, we can come out so you'll be able to see her. It won't be a month to you, though. Probably won't even be a day."  
  
Ginny smiled gratefully at him. "Yeah, Mum. And I can come out for the birth. I doubt Harry knows how to deliver a baby."  
  
"Alright, dear. I know you have to do this. I'm just a bit upset. You're so young. I always thought Bill or Charlie would give me my first grandchild."  
  
At that exact moment, Bill walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, Mum. No grandchildren from me. Got anything to eat?"  
  
"In the fridge, Bill."  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny fearfully. He didn't appear to have heard their previous conversation but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Just came over for the day to see you all. Charlie's coming too. But you know him, he likes to sleep. He should be getting here around seven. Said he'd see if Fred and George wanted to come too. He was quite worried about going to their flat though. Didn't know what traps there would be."  
  
"7? Well, look at that. All your brothers will be here today, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said pointedly. "Well all except Percy," she added sadly.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ginny faintly. "So who wants pancakes?"  
  
"I do!" said Bill, who was rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks Gin."  
  
"Why don't you make some for everyone?" suggested Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sure they'll start waking up soon."  
  
Ginny nodded and went to the stove. An awkward silence fell across the room, until Bill and Harry started a conversation about Quidditch.  
  
Soon the smell of pancakes drifted up the stairs and people started appearing. First came Ron, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Harry held back a comment on seeing Ron and Hermione apart.  
  
Next came Tonks, followed shortly by Hermione and Remus. After that, Sirius came down. While everyone sat down to eat, two loud cracks were heard, followed by a softer pop, and Fred, George and Charlie Apparated into the kitchen.  
  
"Smells lovely, Mum. Any for us?" asked George with a cheeky grin.  
  
Ginny set down some plates in front of her brothers and then sat down with a plate for herself next to Harry. The chatter filled the kitchen, but Harry was concerned about the shaking redhead next to him.  
  
"Angel, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing!" squeaked Ginny. "Why would you think something's wrong?"  
  
"You're shaking."  
  
"Oh. She's going to make me tell them all today." Ginny sank into Harry's arms and he wrapped an arm protectively around her. Ginny didn't say anything further, so the two continued to eat their breakfast in silence.  
  
Finally people began to finish their breakfast and leave. Mrs. Weasley stood and called them back. Everyone sat back at the table and look curiously at her.  
  
"Now, I have to make an announcement that will affect you all to some degree. Ginny?"  
  
The girl in question shook her head and sank deeper into Harry's arms. "I can't...," she muttered quietly.  
  
"Alright. Ginny is pregnant." Absolute silence followed this statement. Ron shot a murderous glance at Harry, but Ginny, thinking it was aimed at her, whimpered softly.  
  
"Now, what I tell you after this is to be kept a complete secret. If I ever hear of one of you talking about it again, even amongst yourselves, there will be severe consequences," said Mrs. Weasley, cutting through the silence. "We do not know who the father is. Ginny was raped by the Death Eaters when she was kidnapped. We may know by the child's appearance, but Ginny has decided she does not want to know any other way. Do NOT pester her about this."  
  
The entire kitchen was silent. Tonks made a face at Ginny in an attempt to cheer her up. It failed miserably.  
  
"I'll pound their bloody faces in for this!" muttered Bill angrily. "Those...!" The rest of the Weasley boys seemed to share his sentiments.  
  
Mrs. Weasley spoke up again. "Harry knows of some place where time travels faster than it does here. He and Ginny will be going there, so she will not have to miss a year of school."  
  
"But Mum!" Ron stammered. "You can't send them there alone! They might...you know..."  
  
"They have to, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley patiently. "No one can go in without Harry, and there isn't enough room for me to live with them."  
  
For the first time, Harry looked up and met the eyes of everyone in the room. "Ginny'll be fine. I promise. I would never do anything to hurt her," he said, mainly to her brothers. Ron seemed to be the only one that had a problem with it though. The other four Weasley brothers present seemed to trust Harry enough to leave their baby sister with him.  
  
Ginny also noticed this. She finally looked up and said, "We were planning on going today. We want to have some time afterwards, so that I wouldn't have to take a newborn baby to Hogwarts."  
  
At this, Mrs. Weasley looked startled. "No Ginny. I thought I would take care of the baby. You can't have a child with you at Hogwarts."  
  
"No, Mum. I couldn't leave the baby with you. You've had seven of your own. You shouldn't have to take care of another one. Professor Dumbledore said he would give me my own room so I wouldn't wake any of the other girls up. It'll be connected to their dorm though, so no one else would know. Jessica and Perl are great. I trust them, they'd never tell anyone, if I asked them not to."  
  
"Well, we'll talk about this later," said Mrs. Weasley, clearly not pleased. "Now, why don't you and Harry get ready to go? Don't leave before you say goodbye, though!"  
  
"Yes, Mum." "Yes, Mrs. Weasley," mumbled Harry and Ginny simultaneously.  
  
They climbed the stairs in awkward silence. Finally, Harry said, "Why don't you pack whatever you'll need, and we'll put it in the trunk before going to say goodbye to everyone?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and they lapsed into silence again. When they finally reached Ginny's room, Harry stood just outside the door nervously. 'Was he supposed to go inside?' Fortunately, Ginny smiled wanly, and said, "You can come inside you know. I won't bite."  
  
Ginny silently packed her clothes, while Harry stood by the wall trying to find something to say. He couldn't think of anything, so he stayed silent. Finally, after everything was packed and deposited in Harry's trunk, the two went downstairs to say goodbye.  
  
After a rather tearful parting, on Mrs. Weasley's part, and promises to come out and visit often, Harry and Ginny finally went into the trunk to start the next year of their lives.  
  
******  
  
Once inside, Ginny went to put her things away in the bedroom she had used before, and Harry went to start lunch. Not long after that Ginny was drawn to the kitchen by the wonderful smell of pasta.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Hey Gin. I made some pasta."  
  
"Smells good." She paused. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, well you weren't talking to me. I thought you were mad," she said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Harry smiled. "No, I'm not mad. I just didn't know what to say. I never say the right thing and I didn't want to upset you. You know, after having to tell everyone..."  
  
Ginny grinned and accepted her plate from Harry. "So, how often are we able to leave here?"  
  
"What? Tired of me already?" asked Harry, teasingly. "We can leave whenever we want. Although, we probably shouldn't leave more than once in two weeks. Well two weeks in the trunk."  
  
"Okay. Except...how are we going to know how long we've been in here?"  
  
"Ah, I'm glad you asked. Come here." Harry led her over to the blue hand pad that allowed them to exit. Above it were two clocks she hadn't noticed before. "This clock," he said, pointing to the first one, "resets every time we enter the trunk. So it tells us how many hours we've been in here. It might show days as well, but I've never been in here for more than a day so I don't know. The second clock only resets when I tell it to. However, when no one is in the trunk it stops working. Therefore, we'll know how long we've been in here total."  
  
"Wow! That's amazing!" exclaimed Ginny. "Did you make those?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, those are pretty complicated. They were in here already. Anyway, we'd better go eat before it gets cold. I didn't place any charms on the food."  
  
"Right," smiled Ginny walking back to the kitchen. After finishing the meal, both teens stood up to clear the dishes at the same time. Ginny, not expecting a body to be standing where she was trying to stand started to fall. Unthinkingly, Harry reached out and caught her in a hug, preventing her from falling.  
  
However, Ginny, panicking because of the unexpected physical contact, pushed him away, causing Harry to fall instead.  
  
"Oh SHIT! Harry, I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. You aren't hurt are you?"  
  
Harry smiled wryly. "No, I'm fine Angel. Just a bruised bottom, is all. Why did you push me away this time though? I had my arms around you earlier and you were okay."  
  
Ginny turned a scarlet red that rivalled her hair. "Uh...I guess...it's because I didn't start it. And I didn't expect it. Earlier I leaned against you first."  
  
Harry smiled and stood, brushing himself off. "Alright, well I'll keep that in mind. Don't surprise you."  
  
Ginny looked guilty. "This isn't a good idea. You have to live with some emotionally unstable girl, who will push you if you move suddenly. We should go, and I'll just take a year off. Spend time with Mum, or something. It'll be fun."  
  
"Ginny don't be silly. I'm fine! I'll just have to be more careful. I'm not going to let you miss a year of school. You stuck with me when I was a major prick after I found out the prophesy, and I'm going to stick with you when you're 'emotionally unstable' as you call it. It's what friends do. And just for the record, I don't think you're unstable. You're just a little scared. Anyone would be after that."  
  
Ginny was nearly in tears. "Thank you Harry," she said, flinging herself at him and pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered. They stood like that for a few moments, until Ginny pulled herself away. "Well," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "I'm going to the library, okay?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Sure. I think I'll come too, if that's alright with you?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and the two set off towards the library, dishes forgotten on the table.  
  
A few hours later, Harry looked up from his book and saw Ginny staring listlessly off into space. "Gin!" he called. She looked up, startled. "How'd you like to start on sixth year Potions? I have a lab here. We might as well start now, because I doubt you'd want to be hovering over a hot cauldron eight or nine months from now."  
  
"Sure Harry. But could you Charm me, so nothing I smell will affect the baby? Mum told me about it this morning. She showed me how to cast it, but I can't, since I'm underage."  
  
"You can practice magic here. The ministry won't be able to detect it with time going this fast."  
  
"Really? Wow. Alright." Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket, and waved it muttering under her breath. A blue glow surrounded her, and then faded. "Alright," she said smiling. "Let's go!"  
  
The next few hours were spent comfortably over a cauldron, and both Harry and Ginny came to realize why Snape loved potions so much. 'Many more children would like Potions if Snape wasn't the teacher,' mused Harry. They were both shocked to realize how the time had flown, and they were both getting rather tired.  
  
The two had gotten through the first week of Harry's notes. Alright so they were really Hermione's notes that had been copied. Harry discovered that Ginny was actually pretty good at Potions, despite Snape being her teacher.  
  
After finishing up a final Potion, Harry yawned and said, "I think I'll go to bed. I woke up pretty early today and I'm exhausted."  
  
Ginny smiled, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, alright," she said distractedly. "I'll be up in a minute. I just want to try this last potion again. I didn't quite get it last time."  
  
Harry nodded and went to his room. A while later, he opened his door to go to the kitchen, and found Ginny standing at the other side, looking nervous. When she saw his door open, she jumped and turned to flee. "Wait! Gin. What did you need?"  
  
"Nothing!" she said quickly, her eyes darting around. "Nothing, just...ummm..."  
  
"What's the matter, Angel?"  
  
"I...uhhh...Willyoustaywithmeagain?"  
  
Harry stared at her trying to figure out what she'd said. 'Will you stay with me again?' Oh.  
  
"Sure Gin." To tell the truth, he'd also wanted to stay with her, but had been afraid to ask. That night with her had been the first nightmare-free night he'd had in a while.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she said, blushing the customary Weasley red. "I don't like sleeping alone. Which is strange, since I don't like anyone touching me either."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Once in the bed, Ginny curled up to Harry, and he rested a hand on her arm. 'I could get used to this,' was his last thought before slipping into sleep.  
  
However, not too long later he was awoken, by a soft sound. He soon realized that Ginny was crying.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? Did I kick you or something?"  
  
"Sorry I woke you," she said through her tears.  
  
"That's alright. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want a baby!" she sobbed. Her sobs were taking on a hysterical edge, and Harry didn't know what to do. Again. 'I hate tears,' he thought to himself.  
  
"I...don't want to do this! I hate him! I hate them all! Can I just give it to Mum?!?"  
  
"If you want to, Gin. I know she'll look after the baby, if you want her too."  
  
"But I DON'T! This is MY baby. She's mine! I don't want her to grow up with out her mother. It's bad enough she won't have her father. Maybe it's better I give her to Mum. She can grow up thinking Mum and Dad are her parents. She'll be better off, than having some messed up teen mother."  
  
"Why do you keep calling it, 'she'? Do you know it's going to be a girl?"  
  
"I don't know. It just feels like a girl. And I don't want to call her 'it' all the time."  
  
"Alright. Well, she'll have you. And she'll have me. I told you I'd be here for you. You won't be a bad mother Ginny. You're so loving and caring. You might make a few mistakes to start, but all new mothers do, I expect. You'll be wonderful. But if you want to, you still can leave it—her with your mother. You don't even have to decide now. You have months to decide."  
  
"I know. I'm just being stupid. But I hate this. I don't even want to have a child. I don't want to make this decision! I want to be a child again, Harry. Please. Please make it go away..."  
  
Sobs wracked her body. Harry pulled her close to him, trying vainly to comfort her. He wished that he could make it go away. He couldn't stand to see her suffer like this. Slowly, Ginny's sobs quietened, and she settled into an uneasy sleep. Eventually, Harry's eyes grew heavy, and he too, fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, here it is! Chapter 14. I'm so sorry about the long wait. School and everything else got in the way. But I should be getting the next few chapters out quicker. I know the Weasleys didn't react to this too much, but they were in shock. They'll react when Harry and Ginny see them next though. It'll only be a few hours to those outside the trunk. Also, someone asked why Harry would do this for her, when he only 'kinda' liked her. Well firstly, he is her friend, so he would do almost anything for her. And secondly, he's a teenage boy. They are generally known to understate their feelings. Especially Harry. He's not a feelings person.  
  
And you guys have to remember this is from HARRY'S point of view. He says Ron and Hermione have been snogging all the time, which may be partly true, but it also means, that they were doing other things that didn't include him. Which couples often do. And yes, I do believe Hermione may act like this. She did a LOT of things in the fifth book, which I never thought she'd previously do.  
  
Okay, sorry, I just had to get that off my chest. Sorry I can't respond to each review, but FF.net won't let me. If you have a specific question you want answered, leave your email in the review, or email me, midnightlily69@hotmail.com and I'll reply.  
  
So thanks to, lluvatar, Kaylin, Serap-89, chrismkingg208, jbfritz, atlantis- rob, Ms.Marvel, BabyBlu4, Iris, Dee, Borg, Hunta, athenakitty, FroBoy, Laura, The Vampire Story Hunter, Silvercrystal77, Fan-Of-HP, Silnar. 


End file.
